Kim Possible: Freaked Out
by Deaku
Summary: Something escapes a secret facility near Go City and Team Go calls Shego and Kim Possible for help. Though Shego tells her it's none of her business and get lost Kim is determined to help solve the case, and to figure out why it matters so much to Shego.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible: Freaked Out

_Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and their creators. Original characters belong to me; if for some reason you'd like to use them please ask and let me know._

**Kim Possible: Freaked Out**

_Chapter One_

By Deaku

Special Agent Will Du ran down the corridor following Commander Jackson and his men, red light and the blaring of the alarm system filled the air.

"You sure you want to go through with this Kid?" Commander Jackson called back over his shoulder at Will. "You still have a chance to turn back around and run away."

"As an agent it's my duty to take care of any trouble that arises." Will responded back to the large man. "And I don't run."

"Your funeral Kid." Commander Jackson laughed.

Will remembered back to how he got to be in his current situation. It began when Dr. Director had been going through classified Global Justice files when she found records of a GJ installation that she had no prior knowledge of, some sort of special holding facility that was located outside of Go City. Dr. Director started making calls but amazingly she could find out nothing about the facility, only that it was classified and that if she wanted to know anything about it she would have to go there herself. However Director was unable to go herself as she was working on important case, which was the reason she had been going through classified files in the first place, so she had sent one of GJ's top agents, Will Du, instead. Will had made it to the facility and was let in with little trouble; but when he met Commander Jackson he got a much colder reception than he expected. Jackson would not give Will the information he had come for; the Commander told him everything was on a 'need to know' basis and Will didn't need to know. But just as Commander Jackson was ordering Will to leave the facility the alarm went off, the Commander made a quick check on his computer then took off down a corridor with Will following close behind him. As they ran the pair were joined by several other GJ agents and the group continued deeper into the facility.

Commander Jackson suddenly raised his hand and came to a stop, everyone stopping and gathering into a formation behind him. Will looked around and saw that they had stopped by a large set of doors labeled with the numbers 013 and the letters BT-FO right beneath them. Will also noticed how tense everyone around him looked.

"Weapons!" Commander Jackson commanded.

The agents responded by holding their weapons up in a ready position; most had energy pistols but a few had heavier energy rifles, there were a couple weapons that Will didn't even recognize.

"How about you Kid?" Commander Jackson looked towards Will.

"My Stop-Watch." Will replied as he raised up the wrist his weapon of choice was strapped to.

"A Stop-Watch?! You really must have a death-wish!" Commander Jackson roared with laughter, but spoke again before Will could retort. "Be ready people, the situation could get very bad very quick if we're not careful."

Commander Jackson turned and slid a key-card through a slot in the wall, the doors responded by sliding open with a loud hiss revealing a large circular room beyond. As they entered into the room the first thing Will noticed was a group of people in lab-coats working furiously at a large console. What next caught Will's attention was a loud noise, like something impacting against metal, accompanied by a vibration in the floor that kept repeating in rapid succession. It seemed to be originating from the center of the room where Will noticed that there was some kind of large hatch in the center of the floor; at the center of the hatch was some sort of viewing portal that was glowing a faint blue.

"Report!" Commander Jackson roared to the people at the console. "What's the situation and what's the BT's status?!"

"Sir! It's really bad!" An older man told the Commander. "Somehow the stasis lock went offline! I think it may have been during that power surge we had in the system an hour ago! But somehow no one noticed anything was wrong with the stasis lock!"

"What is the BT's status?!" Commander Jackson demanded.

"It's awake sir! And we can't get the stasis lock back on! It's caused too much damage already!" The older man reported, fear filling his voice. "If we don't do something it's going to break free!"

At that moment, as if on cue, there was one more impacting sound that was even louder that the previous ones, shaking the entire room and almost knocking a few people off their feet. Along the center of the hatch four short column-like structures rose up as the hatch lock disengaged; the hatch in the floor then split and the two halves slid open, a mixture of steam and smoke rose up from the opening and filled the room. The red light from the alarm lights and the blue light streaming up from the opening in the floor were mixing in the smoke and steam creating an eerie purple glow.

Suddenly there was movement from the opening in the floor and a mass of dark tentacles came rushing out of the smoke and steam right at the gathered group. A few people were not quick enough to dodge and were stuck by the attack of the tentacles and sent flying across the room, those that were still standing and possessed weapons began firing at their attackers. However none seem to be able to land a hit; partially because their vision was being obscured by the smoke and steam in the air, but the tentacles proved to be very agile being able to dodge and weave through the weapons fire. The tentacles continued their attack, grabbing weapons from people's hands and then knocking the agents to the ground or across the room.

Instead of even bothering to attack Will was focusing on dodging the attacks directed at him; ducking, jumping and simply doing the best he could to avoid being hit. So far his strategy had worked, he hadn't taken a single hit. But Will noticed the number of conscious agents was quickly decreasing while the tentacles suffered no damage at all, and the more agents that went down the more tentacles could focus on him. Will saw Commander Jackson get knocked into a wall and it distracted him just enough that he failed to notice the tentacle that was quickly sweeping up behind his feet. The tentacle caught Will just above his ankles and knocked him off his feet with such force that he flipped twice in the air before landing hard on the ground on his back and getting the breath knocked out of him.

Will managed to force himself back to his feet and prepared for another attack, but the attack never came. Will saw the tentacles retracting back towards the center of the room; through the steam and smoke he could see something rise up, some central mass where the tentacles had originated from and were now retracting back into. Will had the sudden realization that whatever the thing was it was looking in his direction, staring him right in the face like it was judging him for something. Will saw a brief flash of golden glowing eyes and the form suddenly shot straight up into the air, smashing through the grate covering the ventilation duct in the ceiling and vanishing from sight.

**xxxxxxx**

A month later in Middleton…

Kim Possible walked through the front doors of the high school; she was returning from a brief investigation of a local store, where a very strange, in her opinion, theft had occurred. Following along right behind her was Ron Stoppable eating various items he was pulling out of a Bueno Nacho bag; Rufus was sitting on Ron's shoulder enjoying a lollipop that had been picked up at the store they had been investigating at. The people walking through the hallway didn't give the trio much attention other than a few brief 'hellos' as they went about their usual lunchtime business. Kim returned the 'hellos' rather absentmindedly, her thoughts were still focused on the strange theft.

"Something wrong Kim?" Ron asked s he noticed that Kim seemed to be somewhat distracted.

"It's just that theft was too weird." Kim replied. "Who cleans out a candy store?"

"A villain with a serious sweet tooth?" Ron offered.

"Sweet tooth! Yum!" Rufus called out as he held up his lollipop.

Kim just shook her head. "Somehow Ron I don't think that's the case."

"Just imagine KP, a candy-based villain." Ron carried on like he hadn't even heard Kim. "When you beat him you could say 'It's the sweet taste of victory'."

Kim just rolled her eyes and was about to respond to Ron's theory when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone come running around the corner. Kim quickly dodged out of the way before she was run over, but Ron wasn't so quick to notice the danger. There was a squeak of shoe rubber as the person tried to stop, but it was too late. There was a collision as the person ran into Ron and both went down to the floor, Rufus went flying into the air, holding on to his lollipop as if his life depended on it, but Kim quickly caught him before he hit the floor.

"What hit me?" Ron weakly questioned as Kim helped him up from the floor, Rufus jumping back to Ron's shoulder as she did so.

"Owww…" The young man that had run into Ron moaned as he sat up.

Kim looked down at the young man that had collided with her best friend; he was wearing black shoes and pants with a long-sleeved dark green shirt, his hair was a very dark red that hung down over the right side of his face and covered that eye. Though he still seemed a bit dazed the young man opened his uncovered eye, which Kim saw was a very light blue, and unsuccessfully tried to brush his hair away from his face. Kim held out her hand and the young man took hold of it, Kim quickly pulled him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Kim inquired.

"Any damage dude?" Ron asked.

The young man shook his head like he was clearing it, then a shocked look came over his face. "Oh I'm sorry, very sorry, that was so my fault." The young man began to talk very quick; only pausing briefly blow the hair out of his face, which quickly fell back into place. "I should have been watching where I as going, I shouldn't have been running. Totally my fault, I'm so very sorry."

Ron smiled reassuringly and held up a hand to signal the young man to stop. "Amp down dude, no worries I'm fine. I know it was an accident." Ron grinned and held out a hand. "You new here? Cause I know I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I'm new, just started here today." The young man laughed nervously and shook Ron's hand. "Name's Jet."

"Good to meet ya Jet. I'm Ron and this is my little buddy Rufus." Rufus waved and then Ron pointed towards Kim. "And this here is my best friend…"

"Kim Possible." Kim finished her own introduction and shook Jet's hand. "And it's nice to meet you Jet."

"Kim Possible… Wow!" Jet said in a bit of an awed voiced and smiled. "I read about you, you've done some amazing things. You're really incredible, it's a real honor to meet you." Jet again tried unsuccessfully to blow his hair away from his face then went back to smiling.

"It's no big, really." Kim told Jet nonchalantly. Though she was feeling a bit embarrassed to him praising her, she didn't get that too often from her fellow students.

"Great, the new freak has found his own kind. Right where he belongs." A very annoyed voice came from behind Jet. The group looked in the direction to see Bonnie Rockwaller, looking a bit disheveled and rather wet.

"Bonnie…" Kim began, but Bonnie just held up her hand letting Kim know she didn't want to hear it and walked away.

"Man, you've only made it through half your first day and you already irked Bonnie." Ron said as he patted Jet on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that's a record."

"What did you do?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Well, I was in the cafeteria when I… tripped. And I kinda, sorta… spilled my soda on her." Jet admitted in a quiet voice.

"No wonder she was so mad." Kim held back the urge to laugh. "Getting a mess on her is something you never ever do."

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way too." Ron added.

"Possible! Stoppable! Cassin!" An authoritative voice called out, causing the three to freeze.

"Cassin?" Kim and Ron questioned at the same time.

"Yes, Jet U. Cassin, the new boy." Mr. Barkin answered as he loomed over the three while looking directly at Jet. "Whom I want to see in my office right after school."

"Detention seems a bit harsh for just spilling a soda." Kim voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, it was just an accident Mr. B." Ron added. "And it's not like he spilled it on you."

"Well, he was standing right behind Bonnie when I spilled the soda." Jet said rather sheepishly.

"It is not detention." Mr. Barkin began to explain. "I've decided to take it upon myself to work with this boy to try and cure of what seems to be an acute case of sheer clumsiness. The boy's a walking disaster area!" Brakin held up his hand with fingers extended, then began calling off events and lowering his fingers. "Besides the soda incident; this morning he tripped and lost hold of a text book, which hit me in the back of the head. Then in a rush to get to a class he opened a door too fast and took out three other students. In science he dropped a beaker that had such a noxious mix of chemicals that it began to eat through the soles of everyone's shoes. There are a few others, but I think I've made my point." Mr. Barkin pointed towards Jet. "My office as soon as school is over. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Jet answered as he looked towards the floor.

"No worries Jet." Ron patted him on the back as Mr. Barkin walked away. "Nothing to be ashamed of, these things happen to everybody. I've done some of those very same things myself."

Rufus held out his lollipop, offering it to Jet to make him feel better. But Jet just shook his head. "That's okay little guy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three similar candies and smiled, Rufus smiled back. "I've got my own."

"Well you guys let's get to the cafeteria before lunch is over." Kim said as she put her hands on Ron's and Jet's shoulders. "And I'll buy you a new soda to replace the one that so nobly sacrificed itself to Bonnie." Kim told Jet as she began to lead him and Ron down the hall. "Besides, I'm sure Monique will want to meet the new guy."

**xxxxxxx**

"Wait up KP!" Ron called out as he ran after Kim as they hurried down the sidewalk. "Why didn't we call in a ride this time?"

"Because it seemed a bit of a waste to call a ride when we're just going a few blocks away." Kim answered as she continued to run.

Seeing a group of police cars in a half-circle formation in the parking lot of a local grocery store Kim knew she had reached her destination. Some of the police were questioning a group that looked like store employees; others were working to keep other people from approaching the store, a large group of people had gathered despite the lateness of the hour. Kim and Ron weaved their way through the crowd and made their way over to where a few officers were gathered at the front of the store.

"Kim Possible." One of the officers gave a quick salute. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"It's no big officer." Kim said with a smile. "So what's the sitch?"

"Well at first we thought it was a typical robbery," The officer began to explain. "But the employees were really freaked out about there being something in the store. We went to check the situation out ourselves and well, I'm not sure how to describe it. There's something weird going on in there and I really don't have any clue what that thing is, let alone how to put a stop to this. And well, since dealing with strange things is more your area of expertise we gave you a call."

"I understand officer, we'll get to the bottom of this." Kim smiled reassuringly. "Let's go Ron."

"Sure thing KP, I just hope it's not too scary." Ron said as he followed along. "I mean if the employees are that freaked it's got to be bad."

"I'm doubt it's worse than anything else we've gone up against." Kim told him as she walked into the store.

As Kim walked further into the store nothing seemed out of the ordinary; a few items littered the floor, Kim guessed they had been knocked over or dropped in a rush to get out of the store, but nothing seemed really out of place. Kim stopped and signaled Ron to do so as well, she listened for signs of movement or any sort of strange sounds. Though it was quiet Kim cold hear something at the other end of the store towards the produce section, sounds of rustling, rattling and crunching. Kim slowly crept forward until she was only two aisles away from the source of the noise; she could hear the noise better now, it somewhat reminded her of Ron and Rufus when they were in such a hurry to eat they didn't bother with table manners. Kim signaled Ron to move closer since he had waited several aisles behind, though he ducked down to the point he was nearly crawling Ron managed to quickly sneak over to where Kim was waiting.

"Tell me what you hear Ron." Kim told him as she pointed in the direction of the sounds.

Ron cupped a hand to his ear and leaned towards the sounds, he raised an eyebrow as he leaned back. "Sounds like someone, or something, is having some serious snackage."

"Yeah it sounds that way to me too." Kim looked in the direction of the noise. "I think it might be some sort of animal, which means we'll have to be extra careful since we don't know what it is exactly."

"We could have Rufus make a quick check, he's small enough that whatever it is won't even notice him." Ron suggested and quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out Rufus. "Ready for some scouting action buddy?"

Rufus gave a salute, Ron set him down on the floor and pointed in the direction the sounds were coming from. Rufus quietly made his way over till he was at the last aisle; he moved close to a shelf and crept the rest over the distance, carefully looking around the corner when he came to it.

Kim and Ron saw Rufus jump back, then take one more quick look before heading back to them. He was breathing quickly and started making waving motions in the air until Ron picked him up.

"Calm down Rufus, take deep breaths." Ron breathed along with the naked mole rat until Rufus calmed a bit. "Now what'd you see over there?"

"Snaky things!" Rufus squeaked out as he pointed back. "Freaky!"

"Snaky things?" Kim repeated. "Just what kind of snakes did they look like Rufus?"

Rufus shrugged and repeated. "Snaky things!"

Ron looked at Kim with a slightly confused and worried look on his face as he put Rufus back into the safety of his pocket.

"Lets get a look at these things so we'll know what we're dealing with." Kim said quietly as she started forward, Ron following nervously behind.

Kim peered around the corner and very quickly decided that Rufus's name of 'snaky things' fit the sight before her very well. She saw several things with long slim bodies and reptilian heads; but unlike any snakes Kim had ever seen these creatures had dark green armored plates covering their heads and backs with their underbellies being a very dark gray. Kim couldn't tell their exact size since their bodies were weaving over, under and around everything as the creatures ate all the food in sight; mostly produce but the nearby bread and meat sections were falling victim to the creatures as well.

"And I thought my manners could be bad." Ron joked.

"Not really the time for joking Ron." Kim warned. "We don't know what these things can do."

"No worries Kim, it was just a little something to help break the tension." Ron stood up and took a bold pose. "Ron Stoppable is completely ready to deal with these… snaky things…"

Ron took a step forward and his foot came down onto a tomato that had just rolled into his path, the tomato was flattened and its juice went everywhere. Ron immediately slipped; yelling as his feet went out from under him, going down hard onto the ground and flat on his back.

The creatures all turned towards the source of the noise, focusing on Ron as he sat up and laughed nervously. As the creatures continued to stare Kim quickly placed herself between Ron and the creatures and took a defensive stance. Three of the creatures closest to Kim and Ron rose up until they loomed several feet over their heads; the creatures were giving a low hissing sound and their eyes were glowing gold. The trio of creatures began to rear back and Kim readied herself for their attack.

Suddenly Kim felt an impact against her stomach and stumbled back a couple steps. Kim's hand went to her stomach reflexively and she felt wetness at the point of impact; for a moment Kim thought she had been cut open, struck from a low angle as she was looking up at the three creatures that had reared up. But that thought passed as she raised her hand near her face and she smelled a sweet scent, Kim looked to the ground in front of her and noticed the smashed piece of fruit that had struck her. Kim dodged to the side as another piece of fruit came flying through the air at her, soon followed by several more. The creatures continued throwing whatever produce they could get a hold of, grabbing it with their jaws and flinging it towards their target. Kim continued to dodge as the air was quickly filled with flying fruits and vegetables.

"Food Fight!" Ron yelled and dove behind a pile of potato sacks; opening up a sack as he did so and attempting to return the attack with the potatoes within.

As Ron threw potatoes, missing his targets completely, Kim dodged whatever came her way; while she knew she really didn't have anything to worry about from being hit by fruits and vegetables she didn't much feel like ending up a mess by being covered in them. Kim was keeping her feet on the ground while dodging and not jumping at all because the three creatures that had reared up were still staring down at her, waving back and forth slightly as if they were waiting for her to try something.

"Time for double the potato action you snaky things!" Ron yelled as he stood up with a potato in each hand.

Just as Ron was going to throw both potatoes a watermelon came sailing through the air directly at him, Ron had just enough time to gasp before the watermelon hit him square in the face. The watermelon splattered apart loudly as it impacted, covering Ron with a red pulpy mess and sending him stumbling back before he finally fell to the floor.

"Ron!" Kim called out as her friend was hit.

As Kim was briefly distracted the three creatures that had been reared up above her suddenly dove forward. Kim saw the attack coming out of the corner of her eye and she jumped to avoid the three creatures and they caught nothing but air as their target dodged. However as Kim reached the height of her jump something came flying through the air at her; Kim spotted it but it was coming so fast that she couldn't twist her body out of the way in time. The large roast struck Kim in the chest with such force that it sent her flying back and she landed hard and went sliding across the floor, eventually ending up near Ron.

As she threw the roast aside Kim noticed that the creatures had stopped their attack, they actually seemed to be retreating. But Kim thought they were moving strangely for snake-like creatures; they weren't slithering around or away, they were going straight back, like they were being retracted by something.

Kim jumped up and tried to follow the creatures to see where they were going or to possibly catch one, but they all pulled back and vanished underneath one of the fruit stands. Carefully peering under the fruit stand Kim tried to see where the creatures had vanished to; it was dark underneath so she couldn't see much but she could tell the creatures were long gone. However Kim thought she could see a hole in the floor, though it was difficult to make out because it was in the shadows.

"Hey what happened? What'd I miss?" Ron came running over as he tried to clean watermelon off of his face. "Did the snaky things get away?"

"Yeah, they went under here and went down a hole it looks like." Kim said as she took a small flashlight from her pocket and shined it into the darkness under the fruit stand.

"Rufus can get a better look at that than we can." Ron pulled Rufus back out of his pocket. "Up for some more scouting action buddy?"

Rufus nodded and jumped down to the floor, grabbing the flashlight from Kim's hand as he went. Rufus swung the flashlight around a few times, illuminating the areas that had been in shadow and fully revealing the hole in the floor. Rufus moved to the edge of the hole and pointed the flashlight down within it; the mole rat let out a whistle and went back to Kim and Ron.

"Gone." Rufus reported as he passed the flashlight back to Kim.

"Can you see where that hole goes?" Ron asked as he picked Rufus up.

Rufus shook his head; making a downward motion with his paw, whistling as he did so, then made a curving motion.

"So it curves down out of sight… I wonder if…?" Kim thought aloud as she began to move back towards the front of the store. "Let's go guys, we'd better let everyone know those things left the store."

Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, quickly followed Kim. They exited the front doors and everyone was looking at them with expressions of relief and wondering. The officer Kim had talked to before smiled and saluted as Kim approached.

"Well officer those things are out of the store; I'm pretty sure it's safe to go back in there." Kim smiled. "Though a large part of the produce is gone now."

"Thanks you for you help Miss Possible, I'm sure the store owner will be happy to hear the store's safe." The officer replied, then looked back towards the store. "Any ideas where those things could have gone? None of us saw anything coming out anywhere."

"Actually I have a pretty good idea where they could have gone." Kim walked over to a nearby manhole cover and pulled it up and slid it to the side. "I'll let you know if we find anything." Kim knelt down then looked back. "Coming Ron?"

"The sewer? Aw maaaan… Do we have to?" Ron made a disgusted face, which was mimicked by Rufus.

"Oh come on Ron, it's not like we haven't ever been down here before." Kim told him and then jumped down.

Kim stepped to the side, to give Ron plenty of room to drop down, and pulled out her flashlight to look around. Ron dropped down a moment later, landing loudly but remaining on his feet. Kim got her bearings and walked in the direction where she figured she'd find what she was looking for; it didn't take long before she was shining her flashlight at a hole high up on the wall.

"If my guess is correct that leads back up to the store." Kim began looking around the tunnel. "But no sign of our snaky friends anywhere."

"The less we see of them the better I say. They play dirty." Ron commented. "Using something like a watermelon is totally against the rules of food fight combat."

Kim just shook her head as she pulled out the Kimmunicator, Wade's face appearing on the screen as soon as she pressed the button. "Wade do you think you could make a quick scan for weirdness around us?"

"Sure thing Kim." Wade smiled as he loosened up his hands to get ready for the job. 'What sort of weirdness am I scanning for?"

"They were some type of animals, I'm not sure exactly what…" Kim answered.

"Snaky things!" Both Ron and Rufus piped in.

"Yeah, that's probably the best way to describe them for the moment." Kim sighed, wishing she had a better description for what they had just seen.

"Well whatever they are I'll scan for them." Wade answered and set to work his fingers moving over his keyboards at amazing speeds. He paused a moment and raised a hand to his chin in thought, then his fingers were back to work. A moment later Wade stopped. "Sorry Kim, I'm not picking up any weirdness anywhere near you guys."

"Nothing at all?" Kim asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Not a thing Kim, and I even expanded the initial search area to just in case." Wade explained. "All I'm picking up is what would usually be expected around there; people, pets and the usual animals above, you guys, bugs and rats down there. Sorry Kim."

"That's okay Wade, I know you did your best. I guess they were a lot faster than I thought and got out of the area." Kim sighed a bit. "We'd better head back up and let the officers know whatever those things were they're gone now."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said as he looked around. "Me and Rufus really don't want to run into one of those giant sewer rats we've heard about.

"Those are just an urban myth Ron." Kim told him in a rather exasperated tone.

"Actually…" Wade gave a nervous laugh. "Some of the rats that showed up on my scan are pretty big…"

"Wade…" Kim began as she started walking for the way out, as Ron ran. "Next time could you please keep info like that to yourself until we're clear?"

**xxxxxxx**

Kim stood at her locker going over files Wade had printed out for her. Kim had asked Wade to find some information on rare snakes and reptiles to see if she could find something like what she had seen the previous night, but she was having absolutely no luck finding anything so far. As she continued to search Kim suddenly smelled a sweet fruit-like scent, it reminded her of watermelon.

"Hi Kim!" Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, said with a large smile as he walked up to Kim. "Any luck finding out what those snaky things were?"

"Nothing yet…" Kim sighed. "Seems like you haven't had any luck getting rid of the fruit smell either."

"It just won't leave!" Ron rubbed his head. "No matter how many time I wash my hair I can't get rid of it!" Ron then spotted a familiar face coming down the hall. "Hey Jet!"

"Morning." Jet grinned as he tried to brush the hair from his face. "How goes everything?"

"Oh everything's about the same as usual for us." Kim answered as she put the files away. "So… how'd things go with Mr. Barkin yesterday?"

"Things went about as well as expected I guess." Jet gave a rather nervous laugh as he looked around before leaning in close and talking in a quiet voice. "But if you talk to Mr. Barkin today you probably shouldn't ask him about why he's wearing a hat."

"What happened?" Ron asked with a grin, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Well I really don't want to say for fear of bringing down Barkin's wraith." Jet said as he blew at his hair. "But let's just say that Mr. Brakin and Rufus have something in common now."

Rufus rubbed the top of his head and Jet nodded; both Ron and Rufus started laughing, Kim was struggling to hold down a laugh while Jet just had a nervous smile. The screen of Kim's locker computer suddenly flashed to life, catching the four's attention as Wade's face came into view.

"Were you able to find those creatures in the files Kim?" Wade asked as he took a sip from a glass in his hand.

"No, sorry Wade." Kim shook her head. " I couldn't find anything that looked like them at all. Did you manage to find something?"

"Nothing at all here either. Though there is someone on the line who wants to talk with you." Wade told her. "Some friends over in Go City. Shall I put them through?"

"Well looks like you got a mission, I'd better get going and let you guys get to work. "Jet suddenly piped in. "Classes and all that school stuff for me. Good luck on the mission guys." Jet waved as he walked away.

"Later Jet!" Ron called out as Rufus and Kim waved.

"So what's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked as she turned back to her locker. "Team Go in trouble?"

"They wouldn't tell me the full story," Wade shrugged. "Hego just said that they needed your help and he wanted to talk with you about it. I'll put him on."

Wade pushed a button and his face vanished, replaced by the sight of Hego.

"Ah Kim Possible, it's good to see you again." Hego smiled, but Kim thought it looked a little forced. "And your friend and his little pet too," Hego added as he spotted Ron and Rufus. "It's great to see all of you."

"It's good to see you too Hego." Kim replied pleasantly as she wondered the reason for this rather unexpected call. "So what's the sitch?"

"Well, we need your help." Hego told her. "We need to get in touch with Shego, it's important that we talk with her."

"Shego?" Kim replied in a confused tone. "Why do you need my help?"

"Yeah, she's you sister. If it's so important you shouldn't you be able to get a hold of her?" Ron added. "You know where she lives now and everything."

"Well, it's like this… It's just…" Hego seemed a bit flustered as to how to explain.

"Just move Hego." Mego suddenly pushed Hego out of the way. "It's like this; we've tried calling her but she just won't answer and we're a bit worried what might happen if we try to see her face to face. And well, you see her a lot more than us these days and seem to have a better relationship with her right now than we do. So we figure you might be able to convince her to meet with us; we need to talk to her about something important and it's probably would be better to do so in person." Mego shook his head and sighed. "So will you help us?"

"If it's that important then sure I'll help." Kim nodded, this sitch had her quite interested now.

"Thank you Kim Possible." Hego leaned back into view. "I can't tell you how much this means to us."

"But Shego's over at Drakken's lair." Ron reminded everyone. "How are we gonna get there?"

"The twins are warming up the Go Jet right now." Hego told them. "We'll be right over to pick you up."

"Then we'll be ready." Kim said before Hego and Mego vanished from view.

**xxxxxxx**

Shego made her way through the hallways of Drakken's lair, henchmen getting out of her way as fast as they could. Shego felt it was a wise choice on their part; she was both bored and irritated, a bad combination for anyone who crossed her path. She was bored because Drakken hadn't sent her on a mission in nearly a week but kept asking her to remain on stand-by; she was irritated because a certain group of people she had no desire to talk to had been trying to call her for the past two days.

Shego was heading for Drakken's lab hoping that he'd finally come up with something so that she could go out and steal whatever it was he needed for his latest plot and put and end to the boredom. If not Shego could at least work out her irritation by yelling at him or even sending a few plasma blasts the blue doctor's way.

The door to Drakken's lab slid open with a slight hiss to give Shego admittance; her green eyes quickly swept over the lab, spotting Drakken hunched over a table in the corner chuckling to himself. While she wondered just what it was he was chuckling about Shego thought that it might be a good sign, it could mean that Drakken had finally come up with something.

"Ah Shego, what perfect timing!" Drakken smiled widely when he saw Shego. "I've just finished outlining my latest plan."

"About time." Shego responded irritably as she took a seat.

"It's my most brilliant plan yet!" Drakken grinned maniacally and carried on like he hadn't noticed Shego's irritation. "And you get to hear about it first!"

"Imagine my joy." Shego replied with her usual sarcasm.

Before anything else could be said by Shego or Drakken the cover of a ventilation duct was knocked off and fell to the floor soon followed by a very familiar form, a red-headed teenage girl wearing a black shirt and gray pants.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here? We haven't even started with my latest plan yet!"

"Deciding to get preemptive Princess?" Shego smiled as she leapt up from her chair and assumed a battle stance, happy that her boredom had finally come to an end.

"Oh no, I'm not here for anything like that. So don't worry." Kim waved away their assumptions, though she kept her body ready in case she had to defend herself against Shego. "I'm just here to see Shego."

"You came to see me?" Shego said with interest in her voice as she arched an eyebrow; her body relaxed as she dropped out of her battle stance.

"Shego?" Drakken repeated the name, quite bewildered. Then a look of shock came over his face as he gasped. "Are those rumors I heard about you two actually true?"

"I thought I told you to drop that Doctor D." Shego warned as she narrowed her eyes.

"No I'm not here for anything like that." Kim stated firmly. "Someone's been trying to get in contact with Shego but haven't been able to. So they asked me to come and talk to Shego, to ask if she would come and see them. They said it was important."

"Who?" Drakken asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't believe this." Shego groaned, ignoring Drakken. "They actually called you in on this, I wouldn't have expected that from them." Shego sighed and crossed her arms. "So where are they? The fact they felt the need to call you actually has me curious about what they want."

"Who are they?!" Drakken asked insistently.

"They're outside, waiting on the beach near their jet." Kim answered Shego, also ignoring Drakken. "I'm not sure what they want to talk to you about either; they wouldn't tell me anything other than it was important that they speak with you."

"Then let's get this over with." Shego told Kim and began walking towards the door for the lab, signaling for Kim to follow. "The quicker I get down there and hear what they want to say, the faster they can leave."

"Shego…!" Drakken began to yell, but was quickly cut off when Shego clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hold that thought Doctor D." Shego told Drakken as she released him. "I'll be back when this is over and done with and then I'll listen to your new plan."

Shego walked out of the room with Kim close behind, leaving Drakken alone to wonder what was really going on. Shego led Kim down a few hallways, getting some very strange looks by henchmen along the way, eventually arriving at an elevator. A button press and a short wait later the elevator doors opened and the pair went inside.

"So Kimmie…" Shego began as she pressed the down button. "Why didn't you just come in the main entrance? If you were just delivering a message you didn't need to come in through the vents." A wry smile appeared on Shego's face. "Or were you hoping for a private meeting with me?"

"Well, it was just kinda force of habit I guess." Kim gave a bit of a nervous laugh. "I'm just so used to coming in through the vents, the underwater passage or climbing up the outer walls that I just didn't think to come in through the main entrance for this."

Shego just laughed as the elevator doors opened and the pair exited and went down a long passageway, eventually walking out into the daylight. Kim pointed in a direction and her and Shego walked down the beach, the Go Jet coming into view as they made their way around the curve of the island. Hego could be seen talking to Ron, by the way both were moving they must have been having a very animated conversation. The Wegos were sitting nearby listening to the conversation; while Mego was hanging back from the rest under the shade of a tree.

Hego spotted Shego and Kim and started waving; he started running towards the pair followed by Ron and the Wegos, with Mego following along at a somewhat slower pace. Shego groaned and quickly turned around and faced the other direction.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I never should've let my curiosity get the better of me." Shego half-growled. "I'm just gonna go back inside and pretend this never happened."

"Come on Shego." Kim stepped in front of the pale-skinned woman, blocking her path. "You've already come this far, you might as well listen to what they have to say."

"Shego it's great to see you again." Hego smiled as he came to a stop. "I think…"

"Just say whatever it is you came to say Hego." Shego said flatly. "The quicker you tell me the faster you can get out of my hair."

"We didn't come for a social visit Shego." Mego told her. "This is something we thought you needed to know."

"Yeah, it's really important." The Wegos added

"So just tell me what it is all ready." Shego demanded without looking back, her voice full of annoyance.

Hego's smile had fallen into a frown and an uneasy look came over his face. The Wegos looked pained and unsure how to proceed. Mego was gesturing with his hands, urging Hego to tell Shego what they had come to tell her.

"Shego," Hego's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "Freak-Out is back."

Kim saw an expression come over Shego's face that she had never seen on her before; an expression of such utter shock that Shego didn't even seem to be aware of who was around her anymore. And something happened that Kim didn't think was possible, what little color there was in Shego's already pale skin had completely drained away.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and their creators. Original characters belong to me; if for some reason you'd like to use them please ask and let me know._

**Kim Possible: Freaked Out**

_Chapter Two_

By Deaku

_A multi-colored van was speeding down the streets of Go City, quickly weaving through the traffic and nearly scraping the sides of several other vehicles. Driving the van was a muscular young man wearing an outfit of blue and black, he had a serious look as he made his way through the traffic as quickly as he could. In the passenger-side seat was a slim teenage boy wearing purple and black, he had a slightly exasperated look on his face as he was trying to hang on. In the middle of the rear seat was a lithe teenage girl in green and black, her expression was one of annoyance that was beginning to turn to anger from being thrown around by the rough ride. On each side of the girl was a boy wearing red and black, the twins seemed to be the only ones enjoying the ride._

"_Would you slow down Hego!" Shego yelled as she dug her claws into the seat to stay in one place. "You're gonna get us in an accident before we even get there!"_

"_Seriously Hego who taught you to drive?" Mego added as they nearly missed hitting the side of a large truck._

"_C'mon you two, this is an emergency!" Hego told them as he quickly whipped the van around a corner. "There's something serious going on downtown!"_

"_Speaking of emergencies Hego the principal is starting to complain about these 'family emergencies' of ours." Mego said as he recovered from the sudden turn. "She doesn't exactly appreciate all the close calls you've had with the faculty's cars when you've come to pick up me and Shego. She's probably still thinking about the time you took off her bumper."_

"_That was just the one time." Hego said defensively. "I have not had a single accident since then."_

"_I'm surprised that no one's figured out what we're doing yet, a few of the other students have noticed that the Go Van always seems to be around when we leave on our 'family emergencies'." Shego commented, then gave a wry smile. "Most of them never did seem all that bright though."_

"_What's happening downtown anyway?" The first Wego asked._

"_Turn on the scanner so we can hear what's going on." The second Wego suggested._

_Mego reached over to the center of the console and flipped a switch then hit a few buttons. The system's speakers crackled with static then the sound of a slightly panicked voice came on. "I don't know how to describe it folks, this thing defies description. It defies logic!"_

_There was a brief crackle of static as the channel changed and a calmer voice came on. " …a massive mound of flesh dark gray in coloration. All sorts of mouths and eyes cover the central mass. And what parts don't have mouths or eyes have some sort of limb sticking out; there's all sorts of insect-like legs and claws, animalistic limbs with massive claws, and there's lots of tentacles all over the place." Distant screams could be heard in the background. "It's knocking and throwing people and vehicles out of its path to get to a street-side market where it is now feeding on all the foodstuffs within its reach."_

_The channel changed again. "…rampage seems to have started near the hospital where eyewitness reports say the creature burst out through a wall and began to make its way downtown." Shego's eyes widened as she heard the word hospital. "Reports state that this creature was roughly humanoid in shape and human-size when it was first sighted. However when the police engaged the creature and began shooting it, in a quote by many eye witnesses, 'Freaked out!' and began changing and growing larger. Then…"_

"…_finished off all the food at the street market and is now moving back out into the streets, approaching the intersection of Main and 28__th__." The voice reported, from a helicopter judging by the background noise. "The police have failed to put a stop to this monster's rampage. Where is Team Go? Do even our city's heroes have a hope of defeating this monstrosity?"_

"_Team Go is here!" Hego answered the reporter's question as he turned around another corner and brought the van to a stop just down the street from where the creature was. Hego and the rest of Team Go quickly jumped out of the van. "And we will stop this monstrosity!"_

_Team Go could see the creature and it was just as one of the reporters described; a large mass of dark gray flesh covered in mouths, eyes and various kinds of limbs. The creature didn't even seem to notice the five heroes and just continued forward as it knocked vehicles out of its path. Fortunately the street was clear of civilians since everyone had managed to escape before the creature arrived._

_Shego growled as she ignited her powers and charged forward, having to duck or dodge around a couple vehicles as they came down after being thrown by the creature._

"_Shego wait! We have to have a plan of attack for something like this!" Hego called out after his sister; then just sighed and shook his head before taking a more heroic pose. "Go Team Go!"_

_Since Shego had charged forward first she was the first to reach the creature. As she got close she fired off several of her plasma blasts which impacted at different points on the creature's body. Shego's attack didn't seem to cause any damage at all to the creature however; there were no burn marks, it didn't flinch in pain, no sounds of pain came from any of its mouths. But it did seem to notice something as several of its many golden eyes turned towards Shego and just started at her; Shego just stared back and kept herself ready for whatever this thing would try._

_Something drew the creature's attention and its eyes looked upward; flying through the air towards it was a small truck. One of the creature's tentacles shot out and caught the truck then quickly wrapped around the vehicle and crushed it. With a quick whipping motion the tentacle tossed the crushed truck back in the direction it had come from; Hego quickly dodged out of the way as the remains of the truck nearly landed on top of him._

_Mego and the Wegos were making their move as well; Mego was coming in from the left while the Wegos were coming in from the right. An insect-like claw swung at Mego, who simply shrunk down and the claw passed harmlessly over him. A large tentacle swung down at the Wegos, but they jumped to the side and engaged their powers as they did so, adding several more Wegos to fray. They continued their tactics. The Wegos continued to dodge and multiply, having a really fun time by the way they were laughing. Mego continued using his power to dodge the creature's attacks, even shrinking down to escape if he was caught in the creature's hold._

_As her brothers were drawing most of the creature's attention Shego continued her attack. Since her plasma blasts had failed Shego decided to simply use her claws on the thing and was furiously slashing at the creature. But the most damage Shego was able to do was to put some light cuts on the creature, which sealed back up nearly as fast as she could make them. Shego's attention was then caught by a loud yell from behind her, she turned her head in time to see Hego run up and punch the side of the creature. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Hego, instead of an impact Hego's arm sunk into the creature clear up to his shoulder. Hego quickly pulled back and when he realized he hadn't taken any damage he tried a few more punches, but the results were the same as his first punch. Hego decided to change tactics and tried grabbing onto the creature; however whenever he tried to grab hold the creature's flesh wold simply slip from his grasp._

"_It's like trying to wrestle with a slippery pile of dough!" Hego half-growled as he continued to struggle to grab hold of the creature._

"_You mean like that stuff Mego tried to make the other night?" Shego smiled mischievously._

"_I heard that!" Mego yelled as he jumped over a tentacle._

_Hego stepped back and began to look for something that he could perhaps use as a weapon since his fists weren't doing much good. As Hego's focus shifted away from the spot he had been punching the flesh seemed to briefly ripple; then suddenly a massive clawed fist extended out and punched Hego sending the blue and black clad hero flying into a wall. As everyone stared at Hego as he hit the wall the tentacles that had been attacking the Wegos suddenly split into many more and quickly snatched up the twins and their multiplications. A scorpion-like claw slammed down to the ground in front of Mego before he could react causing the ground to break up; Mego lost his footing and fell to ground, hitting his head and becoming dazed. The fist that had punched Hego made a grab for Shego but she was able to jump out of its reach._

_Shego began firing her plasma blasts at the tentacles that were holding the Wegos hoping that she could sever them by burning through them, or at least loosen their grip. Shego's flames simply impacted and dissipated the same as they had earlier causing her to growl in frustration; despite this she kept trying, this time focusing on one tentacle to see if they had a limit of how much of her plasma they could take._

_As Shego continued to fire an insect-like leg swept up behind her. Shego heard the leg as it brushed the ground and turned her head and spotted it as it was closing in, the action caused Shgeo's aim to veer off the tentacle she had been firing at and her plasma stream stuck a power line. The line was severed as Shego jumped the attack from behind and the sparking power line fell and made contact with the creature. It roared in pain as the electricity surged through it; each mouth seemed to make a different sound, the sounds clashed together and made a horrible noise as the creature jerked away from the source of its pain. But as the creature reacted in pain it dropped the Wegos who immediately recalled most of their multiplications, leaving only half a dozen of themselves to continue the battle._

"_So big and ugly doesn't like the shock treatment…" Shego smiled wickedly as she quickly came up with a plan. She then turned toward the Wegos and point towards Mego, who was just starting to recover from his daze. "Get him clear!"_

_The Wegos nodded and ran over to Mego, picking their brother up before he could even make any sort of protest and quickly made their way over to where Hego was pulling himself out of the wall. As her brothers got clear Shego ran towards the fallen power line, dodging swipes by various limbs of the creature. Careful not to get shocked herself Shego grabbed hold of the power line a short distance away from the severed and sparking end then began swinging it around. Shego released the line and let it fly towards the creature before it could land an attack; the line tangled around a few of the creature's limbs as they reached for Shego before the end of the line made contact. The creature once again roared in pain as electricity surged through its body, Shego got herself clear as it began to trash around. Eventually the creature managed to throw the line off but then fell silent and moved no more._

"_Great work Shego!" Hego grinned proudly and he as the others walked up to Shego._

"_Not too bad sis." Mego had a slight smile on his face._

"_Way to go!" The Wegos held up their hands expectantly. _

_Shego rather reluctantly held up her hands so that the twins could give her a high-five, though she had a small smile on her face as she did so. "Yeah warm fuzzy feelings all around. Now let's get out of her since there's nothing else for us do."_

_There was suddenly a hissing sound filling the air and the group spun back around towards the creature where the sound was coming from. Steam was pouring out of the creature's body and it was getting smaller, the various limbs and the many eyes and mouths were retracting back into the central mass. There were cracking and grinding sounds as the body began shifting and rearranging itself in to a more humanoid form as it continued to get smaller. The creature's color began to lighten and became a normal human flesh tone as its form became fully human in shape and size._

_Shego's eyes widened in shock as she stared at what was now an unconscious teenage boy laying on the ground before them. "No…"_

"Shego?" Kim called the pale woman's name, concern filling her voice since Shego had become so unresponsive. "Shego are you okay?"

Shego's eyes turned towards Kim; though she really didn't seem to be looking at the red-haired girl, her eyes seemed to be seeing someone else entirely. But then Shego blinked several times and an expression of rage than was so familiar to Kim appeared on her face. Shego quickly spun around to face Hego.

"He can't be back! He's gone, as in forever!" Shego snarled. "They neutralized him! Rendered him inert they said! You know… Dead!"

"I know Shego, we thought that too." Hego said in a calm voice, trying not to anger his sister further. "But a few days ago we got a message from them saying that Freak-Out had escaped and that we should be on the lookout just in case, seeing as how we were the ones that dealt with Freak-Out in the past."

"So they were lying back then… I should have known." Shego mumbled to herself and continued to curse under her breath.

"We knew you'd want to know about this so we've been trying to get in contact with you." Hego continued his explanation, giving no indication that he had heard Shego. "And well, we just couldn't get in touch with you."

"Really Shego, after we tried so many times one would think you'd at least be curious about what we were calling about." Mego commented dryly.

"So you went and called her in." Shego motioned towards Kim; who was standing off to the side with Ron and simply listening to the conversation in an attempt to gain a further understanding of what was going on.

"Actually that was our idea." Wego1 admitted.

"Yeah, Kim was the only one we could think of that sees you on a regular basis that would be willing to help us." Wego2 explained further.

"Well we've said what we came to say, we'll be getting out of your hair now." Hego said as he, Mego and the Wegos began to walk back towards the Go Jet, but he turned back towards Shego for a moment with a small smile. "It really was great to see you again and know you're well."

"And where do you think you're all going?" Shego asked in a serious tone.

"Back home obviously." Mego replied without even turning back around. "Get back to being on the lookout for Freak-Out and all that."

"You guys can do whatever." Shego said as she started forward towards the jet, quickly walking past her brothers. "I'll be the one looking for him."

"What about us?" Ron quickly asked. "I don't want to be left here at Drakken's."

"You've done what they asked so your mission's done." Shego answered him in a rather dismissive tone. "I'll dump you two off in Middleton before going to Go City, I don't want to waste anymore time than I have too."

"Then don't take us back to Middleton if you don't want to waste time." Kim suggested, then smiled. "We'll do all we can to help you." Kim's offer to help cause Ron to give her a strange look.

"This doesn't involve you Kim." Shego told her in a cool tone lacking any of her usual sarcasm or anger. "I don't need your help and I don't want you getting in my way. So just leave it."

"You know I just don't leave things Shego." Kim said firmly. "I'm already involved with this so you may as well accept that I'm going to help. Even if you drop us off in Middleton I'll just call in a ride over to Go City anyway."

Shego just narrowed her eyes at Kim then spun back around and resumed walking back towards the jet "Let's move people, or you will be left behind!" Shego called out to get everyone moving since her brothers had stopped walking when Shego indicated she was coming with them.

"R-right." Hego shook off his brief shock and turned towards the rest of his team and smiled. "Let's go Team Go."

The group quickly boarded the Go Jet and took their seats; Shego taking the pilot's seat, Hego sitting next to her in the co-pilot's seat, then Kim, Ron, Mego and the Wegos squeezing into the passenger seat. Everyone barely had time to get settled in their seats before Shego started up the jet and took off, leaving Drakken's island behind and vanishing into the distance.

Silence filled the air of the jet's cabin, Shego seemed focused on piloting while everyone else seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Ron couldn't stand it, if no one else was going to break the silence he'd do it himself.

"Well this is sure cozy." Ron said with a grin, but no one even reacted to what he said. Since trying to make idle chitchat failed Ron decided to ask the first question on his mind. "So… who or what is this Freak-Out?"

"A monster." Hego said seriously.

"Name pretty much says it all." Mego commented offhandedly.

"He's a shape-shifter." The Wegos answered.

Shego glared at her brothers, especially at Hego, and raised a glowing hand; the four immediately went silent in response to Shego's unspoken threat.

"Oh come on Shego." Kim said in a slightly exasperated tone. "We're going to have to know more than that if we're going to help."

"I already told you I don't want you help and that it's none of your business Princess." Shego shot back. "If you don't like it then you can just get lost and stay out of my way."

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it then I'm game." Kim stared back defiantly

Shego stared back at Kim for a moment before turning back around to focus on her piloting, a small smirk appearing on her face as she did so.

**xxxxxxx**

The group quickly exited the Go Jet as soon as they touched down at the Go Tower; those that had been in the passenger seat were glad to be able to stretch out their limbs again. Without saying a word Shego began to make her way across the hanger.

"Wait up Shego." Hego jogged after Shego. "We definitely need some sort of strategy here, I think we…"

"Whoa there Hego." Shego cut her brother off. "As I said earlier you guys can do whatever you want; I'll be looking for him, and I'll be doing it my own way." Shego's voice had a note of finality that caused Hego to drop the subject.

Shego continued over to the far side of the hanger and stopped next to a large door hatch in the wall, after she hit a few buttons on a small keypad near the hatch the door slid upward with a hiss. A strange vehicle was revealed to be behind the door. The central part of the vehicle resembled a large three-wheeler with high-tech styling; over the front wheel was a passenger compartment with a large light on each side, and in the back was another, somewhat larger, passenger compartment supported on two more wheels. The vehicle was mostly white, but various parts were painted green, blue, purple and red.

Shego walked up the vehicle and ran her hand over the surface, wiping off a layer of dust that had accumulated from being in storage for so long. Shego just shook her head and cleaned the dust off the central seat before hopping up in the driver's position. She began flipping switches and slowly the lights of the console came to life; Shego then hit a large central button and the engine roared to life, the vibration of the engine sending the dust up in a cloud around the vehicle. Shego smiled and began to rev the engine, but her smile quickly became a frown as an unwanted passenger jumped into the front compartment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego asked as she glared down at the redhead in front of her.

"You did say something earlier about the rest of us doing whatever we wanted." Kim smirked as she looked back up at Shego. "And as I said earlier I'm going to do what I can to help with this mission so I'm going with you."

"If you think that you can just… Hey!" Shego started on Kim but quickly whipped around as Ron was getting into the back of the vehicle.

"Hey this is pretty comfy." Ron grinned as he relaxed in the back seat; Rufus quickly jumped out of his pocket and joined Ron in his relaxation.

"Get Out Now!" Shego ordered and ignited her fists for emphasis. "Otherwise I am going to blast you out!"

"Shego, the longer we argue about this the more time is wasted." Kim responded in a calm and serious tone as she returned Shego's stare. "So can we please just get moving now?"

Shego growled and looked like she was just going to blast Kim anyway, but the glow around her fists faded and she put her hands back on the controls. Kim was slammed back into her seat and Ron nearly tumbled out as the vehicle suddenly shot forward; Shego gave a wicked smile as they exited the Go Tower.

Kim saw that they were heading straight for the edge of the island and the water beyond. She figured that the vehicle had some sort of aquatic feature or could maybe even fly, but she was getting slightly worried as Shego wasn't making any moves that could activate a special feature like that. When they hit the water Kim only felt a slight bounce with no loss of speed as they continued out over the surface. Taking a quick look below Kim saw the bottom of the tires were just above the water, though they continued to turn as if they were on dry land and water was being thrown up behind them in their wake.

"Get a little worried back there Pumpkin?" Shego asked in a playful tone.

"Of course not." Kim told her with a confident look on her face, but her voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"This is badical!" Ron had his hands up in the air as he cheered, Rufus mirroring the motion from his shoulder.

"Isn't it though?" Shego agreed, though she found it a bit odd she was agreeing with the blond boy.

"So where did this thing come from?" Kim asked as she began to enjoy the ride.

"We found it actually." Shego answered. "It was a pretty routine mission; something was going on out a nearby archaeological dig and some people needed saving. During the fight a rock formation got broken up and we found this buried inside the rubble. We took it back to the tower, cleaned it up and it stayed with us after that."

"Let me guess, it's called the Go Cycle." Kim gave a bit of a laugh.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Shego said defensively. "Hego did all the naming."

Just then they approached shore and the Go Cycle made a slight jump, clearing the docks and landing on the pavement beyond. Shego sped off into the city, weaving through traffic and around people. Kim couldn't tell if the people were more angered or surprised as they made their way through the city, the shouts she heard seemed to be an even mixture of both.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of a rather old looking house sitting between a pair of apartment buildings. The house was in a state of disrepair; the paint was faded and a shutter of an upper floor window was hanging at an awkward angle, the front lawn was so overgrown that it was difficult to tell where the path leading up to the front door was. Shego shut down the Go Cycle then jumped down to the ground and began making her way to the house, Kim and Ron looked at each other then hopped out and quickly followed Shego.

"And we're here why?" Kim asked as they waded through the overgrown grass.

"Because this is where I want to start that's why." Shego answered as they reached the front porch and walked up the steps.

"So now what?" Ron wondered aloud as they stopped at the door. "You gonna break down the door or something?"

"Not if I don't have to." Shego replied as she reached for the plaque that had the house number on it and spun it on its side, revealing a small hole behind it. She reached in and pulled out what she had expected to find there, a key. "Figures… Why was I the only one who could ever remember about this thing? And I didn't even live here." Shego said more to herself than Kim or Ron.

Shego unlocked the door then replaced the key in its hiding place and walked in with Kim and Ron right behind her. The inside of the house was in better condition than the outside but everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. Kim and Ron were looking around cautiously but Shego had a distant look in her eyes, like she caught up in some memory, but a serious look replaced it as she turned to face to pair.

"Stoppable you go check the basement, go through there and it'll be the door on the right." Shego pointed to where she wanted Ron to go. "Kim you can look around this floor. I'll be looking upstairs."

"Hold on a minute Shego. Just what are you…" Kim began as Shego started walking away, but found herself cut off.

"You said you wanted to help. So stop wasting time and do what I say, that's how you can help." Shego said firmly as she looked back over her shoulder. "But if you're just planning on wasting time and getting in my way you can just leave right now."

"But why do I have to go down into a dark basement?" Ron asked in a slightly whining tone. "What if there's something down there?"

"Then I'm sure we'll hear about it when you scream." Shego smirked as she walked away.

Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder to give him some encouragement as Shego headed up the stairs.

"_Boy am I glad to be out of that place and back home." He said as he came in through the door, spinning around once as he did so. "I was getting tired of all those tests; the poking, the prodding, not to mention all the needles."_

"_What? Did you think they were actually going to just let you walk off after that? They had to check for side-effects and such." She just shook her head as she followed him in, but then smiled. "But they didn't find a thing; no mutations, no genetic damage, no genetic anomalies. Didn't find a single thing wrong with you; well genetically speaking anyway."_

"_Hey! I just embrace my abnormalities that's all." He replied as he started up the stairs and then spun around once he was halfway up. "Think how much more interesting the world could be if more people got in touch with their inner weirdness." He grinned and spun back around, but lost his balance and flailed his arms around as he began to fall backwards. "Whoa!"_

_She immediately sprang forward with her hands outstretched and caught him before he could fall completely. "Careful there weirdness boy, I don't want to have to haul your butt back to Doc's already." She pushed him back up into a standing position. "And I really don't want to have to explain to your Aunt and Uncle how I let you crack your skull open just after you got home."_

"_Sorry about that," He laughed. "I'm just happy all that's over with."_

"_Yeah, it's all over." She smiled._

"But it wasn't over…" A pained look came over Shego's face as she came up to the second floor.

Shego made her way slowly down the hallway, looking into the empty rooms as she passed by them. The dust that covered everything showed that nothing had been disturbed for a long time; the only marks in the dust were the footprints Shego was leaving as she walked down the hall.

Shego reached the end of the hallway where there was a closed door; she opened the door revealing another staircase beyond. Going up the stairs Shego entered into the loft; she paused and looked around the room, a distant look in her eyes appearing for a moment. Shego walked further into the room, running a hand along the wall as she did so.

"It should be just about here." Shego lightly hit her fist against the wall and a panel swung open. "Bingo."

In the space behind the panel was a small set of shelves. The shelves were filled with various things; books, cards, photos and different trinkets. Shego pulled a book off the bottom shelf and opened it revealing pages full of photos taped in. Shego's expression softened and a small smile appeared on her face as she flipped through the photo album. When she finished flipping through the album Shego tucked it under her arm and closed the wall panel.

"Seems he hasn't been here." Shego thought aloud. "Time to move on."

Shego went back downstairs and found Kim standing in the front room looking out the door watching the traffic go by. She turned as she heard Shego coming down the stairs.

"I didn't find anything, even though I didn't know what I was looking for exactly." Kim smiled wryly. Then she spotted the album under Shego's arm. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm not stealing it if that's what you're thinking." Shego said as she gripped the album tighter. "I can't steal something if it already belongs to me, partially to me anyway."

Before Kim could try and ask more questions Ron came stumbling into the room trying to wipe something off his face. "Eeewwww… There's nothing but cobwebs down there, and now they're all over me."

"Well we're done here," Shego told them as she pointed towards the door. "Time to go."

The three headed out and Shego closed and locked the door behind her. They were walking back to the Go Cycle when a multi-colored van pulled up beside them.

"Told ya she'd come here first." Wego1 said as he leaned out the window.

"It was pretty obvious really." Wego2 agreed.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Shego frowned at the sight of her brothers. "I thought you'd be staying at the tower."

"Well we talked it over and decided that we really wanted to help you, you're our sister after all." Hego smiled as he answered.

"And like Possible brought up earlier you did say we could do what we wanted." Mego commented with a slight smirk.

Shego just rolled her eyes knowing that arguing with her brothers would be useless, especially with Kim right there to join in for her brothers' side. Without saying anything more Shego walked back to the Go Cycle and climbed on, Kim and Ron quickly resumed their previous positions on the vehicle. Before driving off Shego leaned back and opened up a hatch in the rear passenger compartment and slipped the album in.

"Don't even think about it Stoppable." Shego warned as she saw Ron staring at the album as she closed the storage hatch. "You or your little rat so much as touch it and you will be kissing the pavement."

Ron quickly scooted as far back as he could get and smiled nervously. Satisfied with the result of her threat Shego started up the Go Cycle and they were quickly off to their next destination with her brothers in the Go Van following along behind.

**xxxxxxx**

"Let's see…" Ron mused as he ate a naco. "We've been by; that house, an old warehouse, the mall, an arcade, that theater, the park…"

"You know, the only reason I even stopped at Bueno Nacho was that I thought you would stop talking if your mouth was otherwise occupied." Shego said in a cool tone as she listened to Ron.

"Ron mastered being able to eat and talk at the same time long ago." Kim sighed. "You learn to live with it, eventually.

"It's a talent." Ron said proudly as he continued to eat.

"I'd prefer to not to have to learn to live with it." Shego grumbled.

So where is our next stop anyway?" Kim asked as she looked around.

"Right here." Shego answered as she made a sudden turn and maneuvered the Go Cycle into a parking lot, a sign identified the nearby buildings as Go City High School. Shego sighed as she looked over the area that composed the school. "I swear this place hasn't change one bit."

"Whoa… That's a big school." Ron said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "You could probably fit about four or five of our school here."

"It's just a school, no need to get so worked up about it." Shego said as she stepped off the Go Cycle.

"Are you sure you want to stop here Shego?" Hego asked, sounding a bit nervous, as he pulled up in the Go Van.

A frown appeared on Mego's face as he looked at the school. "I never thought I'd have to set foot inside this place again."

"Then don't come in, simple as that." Shego said matter-of-factly, then glanced at Hego. "Actually Hego you should probably just stay out here anyway. If Thorn's still principal she's going to tear into you with that mouth of hers." She then smiled. "Although that might be pretty entertaining to watch."

"Perhaps it would be the wise choice for me to remain out here." Hego nodded as he looked up at the school. "Very well, I'll stay out here and keep an eye on the vehicles. I'll listen to the scanner too just in case the city needs Team Go." Hego finished with his heroic voice.

"And I guess the rest of us will be looking around the school… great…" Mego got out of the Go Van with the Wegos right behind him and stepped next to Shego. "So… we check this half of the school while you guys check that half?" Mego asked as he motioned with his hands.

"Sounds like a plan." Shego replied as a frown appeared on her face. "I just hope I don't run into anybody I used to know."

"Same here." Mego agreed.

"This place isn't that bad you two." Mego2 commented as he listened to his siblings.

"Yeah, I think it's great." Mego1 added.

Shego and Mego just stared at their younger brothers for a moment then looked at each other briefly and shook their heads before walking off in opposite directions.

Kim and Ron followed along behind Shego, looking around and taking in the sights around them. The main school building was four stories tall and painted white with blue trim; most of the other buildings were a bit smaller, being only two or three stories tall. Classes were currently in session but quite a few students were staring out the windows at who was walking by.

Kim had found the day to be quite interesting so far; while Shego wasn't answering questions Kim felt that she was getting to know her rival a little better by seeing the places they had visited through the day, places somehow connected to Shego's past. Kim thought she was getting to see another side of Shego as well, though only brief glimpses when Shego's usually fierce expression would soften a bit as they looked around.

"So this is where you went to school." Kim commented as they continued to walk. "It's spankin' I think."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you went here." Shego replied offhandedly. "This place can be a torment like no other."

Before Kim could ask any of the questions on her mind a door the three were passing opened and someone walked out. It was an older woman that had dark hair streaked with white and wearing a casual looking outfit carrying a handful of folders, a teacher Kim guessed. But what really caught Kim's attention was the way Shego and the woman reacted when they saw each other; a slight look of surprise appeared on Shego's face and she stopped walking, the woman just stopped and was looking at Shego with a quizzical look.

"Tasha?" The woman spoke as she looked over Shego.

"H-Hey Mrs. Crystal." Shego spoke after a brief silence. Kim and Ron were shocked to hear Shego actually sound a bit nervous. "It's… It's been a long time."

"Yes, yes it has." Mrs. Crystal replied with a small smile, then she looked at Kim and Ron. "Interesting company you have today. Going by the news reports I thought your relationship was more adversarial than this."

"It's a one time only thing." Shego stated firmly. "I needed to come back because of something; but Possible here doesn't know how to leave things alone, even if they're personal, so she came along too." Kim gave Shego a slightly offended look but Shego just continued. "I didn't want to waste time by taking them back home so I've had to put up with them as I've been looking around."

"What is this 'something' that brings rivals together this day?" Mrs. Crystal inquired.

"Well it's… I'm looking for…" Shego suddenly stopped and glanced back at Kim and Ron, then leaned close to Mrs. Crystal and whispered something to her.

Mrs. Crystal's eyes went wide in surprise as Shego whispered to her. "But I thought he was…" Mrs. Crystal didn't finish.

"Apparently not." Shego gave a brief smile before her face became serious. "I've been looking everywhere I could think of. No luck yet though."

"I haven't seen anything, but I'll be on the lookout now." Mrs. Crystal put a hand on Shego's shoulder and smiled. "I hope you can find him."

"Me too Mrs. Crystal, me too." Shego nodded as Mrs. Crystal began to walk away.

"Tasha." Mrs. Crystal stopped and looked back with a soft smile. "While I don't quite approve of the path you've taken in life I wish you good luck in your search. You and him were two of my favorite students."

"Thanks." Shego smiled back as Mrs. Crystal walked off.

Shego resumed walking with Kim and Ron alongside her, both looking at her rather strangely.

"What was with her calling you 'Tasha'?" Ron asked, sounding rather confused.

"It's my name, my real name." Shego answered, then narrowed her eyes and looked at Ron menacingly. "You have some sort of problem with that?"

"Nope, no problems here!" Ron blurted out as he covered his head and ducked down. "Good name, pretty name."

Shego just stared down at Ron, somewhat amused by his reaction. She then turned her gaze towards Kim. "What about you?"

"I don't have a problem with it either." Kim smiled not wanting to anger Shego, especially while they were in a school. "Like Ron said it's a pretty name." Kim pulled Ron back up into a standing position. "It's just I always thought that your real name would be something closer to Shego."

At Kim's words Shego began to snicker, which quickly became full laughter as she nearly doubled over. After a moment she calmed down and caught her breath when she noticed Kim and Ron starting at her like something was wrong with her. She wiped her eyes and sighed, though she still had a smirk on her face.

"Think about it like this Kimmie; just how well could you keep your secret ID if your hero ID sounds like your real name?" Shego asked rhetorically. "Not that you ever had that problem since you just passed on the whole secret identity thing."

"Well that does make sense." Kim nodded. "So we going to find out the rest of your name?"

"Not if I can help it." Shego answered, sounding a bit annoyed. "You've already heard more than I ever wanted you to hear."

With Shego in the lead the trio started across the sports fields, there were quite a few students about as PE classes were in session. But several students had paused in their activities and were staring at them as they made their way across the field; Shego didn't pay them any mind while Kim just hoped they weren't disrupting things too much, Ron seemed rather flustered as a group of girls were waving at him and giggling.

A brown-haired teen who was jogging by on the track smiled and waved at Kim, who returned the both the smile and the wave. However due to his inattention to where he was going the teen suddenly tripped and ended up facedown on the ground; the next student was too close to avoid him and ended up tripping over the fallen teen, soon followed by another. It was a domino effect and soon several students were on the ground groaning in pain. Kim and Ron winced at the painful scene but kept on walking so they wouldn't cause anything else; Shego just ignored the situation, lost in her own thoughts.

_Tasha was walking towards the central school building as she looked around her. "Let's see… If he wanted to make it look like he was heading to the nurse's office but didn't actually go there he probably would have turned right about… here."_

_Tasha made a quick turn and disappeared from sight around the corner of one of the school buildings, she made her way around behind the building where a grove of trees stood. Tasha entered the grove and began to look around, enjoying being in the shade after having been out in the sun so long for PE class. She finally found who she was looking for, he was leaning against a tree while clutching his chest and had a pained look on his face._

"_You doing okay?" Tasha asked as she walked up beside her friend._

"_Depends how you define okay." He responded with a pained smile. "So what are you doing here? You worried?"_

"_Me worried? Nah." Tasha laughed. "It's just that Cassie, Joseph and Sara knew you wouldn't go to the nurse's office even if Coach Thompson ordered you to, so they asked me to find you and check up on you. Seeing as how I was getting bored with class I said I would."_

"_Your concern is touching." He managed a partial laugh._

"_Hey, what reason would I have to be worried? I seen you take much harder hits than that before." Tasha patted him on the shoulder. "I was surprised to see that little trip-up back there take so much out of you."_

"_Surprised me too." He admitted. "Just having a bad day today I guess. Woke up this morning with my whole body aching, whatever's wrong it was really aggravated by that fall." He started to say something else but instead made and choking sound and wrapped his arms around his body before dropping to his knees._

"_Hey! What's wrong?!" Tasha's voice was full of concern as she kneeled down next to him. "That's it! I don't care if you don't like doctors, I'm hauling you to the nurse's office right now!"_

_As he was doubled over in pain his body began to shake and his eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing. Tasha saw something slowly spreading from under his shirt moving up his neck and down his arms, it was his skin becoming a dark gray color. Tasha's eyes widened in shock and she began shaking her head._

"_No, this can't be happening…" Tasha said in disbelief. "They said you were fine… it was supposed to be gone!"_

_Tasha felt a shove against her stomach and she was sent stumbling back. She managed to catch herself before hitting the ground and spun back around to see that it was his hand that had shoved her back; his hand dropped back to the ground and he looked at her with eyes filled with fear._

"_Please Tasha…" He pleaded, his voice having a strange echoing quality to it. "Get away…!"_

_He screamed as several large spikes of bone erupted from his back and the dark gray completely overtook his skin. Tasha looked on with a horrified expression on her face as her friend's body began to change and his features began to distort becoming twisted and monstrous, his scream of pain became an inhuman roar._

"So just what are we looking for here anyway?" Kim asked, but it didn't seem like Shego was paying attention. "Shego are you even listening?"

"Yes I can hear you." Shego replied in a slightly irritated tone. "We're going right over there."

Shego pointed at a group of older looking buildings that were at the back of the school property, only a few people could be seen going about their business. Ron and Kim followed Shego as she walked between two of the larger building where they found what looked like some sort of small storage building. Shego walked over to one of the windows and reached up and pried it open.

"Wait here." Shego ordered and she quickly pulled herself up and through the window.

Before Kim could object to the order or jump through the window herself she heard the door unlocked form the inside, the door opened and Shego looked out at Kim who was just about to jump through the window herself.

"You're actually opening the door for us?" Kim questioned while giving Shego a strange look.

"Well it was either that or watch him embarrass himself trying to go through the window." Shego looked towards Ron.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "Going through windows was never one of my strong points."

"So what is this place?" Kim asked as she walked through the door and looked around, seeing dust covered boxes and old school equipment. "Looks like no one's been here in a long time."

"The storage room that time forgot." Ron commented as he walked in; he then reached into a box and pulled out a book, after blowing off the dust he opened it. "History book from 1966."

"It was an escape, someplace to hang out and relax when we wanted to get away from classes for awhile. No one else ever came out here, not even the faculty." Shego told them as she looked around, then sighed. "But obviously no one has been here for a very long time."

"Is there anyplace else we could check? Someplace else a person could go that no one else would look?" Kim asked, hoping that the questions might help Shego figure out her next move.

"Yes there is, just one more place." Shego said with closed eyes, then she opened them and pointed to the door. "Let's go."

**xxxxxxx**

The Go Cycle was driving through the countryside down an old road that had led out of the city, the Go Van was following some distance behind. Ron had moved to the front compartment with Kim and was enjoying the ride and the feeling of the wind against their faces along with Rufus; Kim was simply leaning back and wondering where Shego was heading for so far outside the city.

As they started over a bridge a sneaky smile appeared on Shego's lips as she glanced back briefly. Suddenly Shego turned the Go Cycle right for the side of the bridge, the vehicle jumped as they went over the side down towards the water below. Kim let out a surprised shriek since she was unprepared for the maneuver while Ron and Rufus were screaming in terror as they fell, Shego simply laughed the whole way down.

There was a massive splash as the Go Cycle hit the water; Kim and Ron were quite surprised that they didn't get soaked, some sort of field pushed the water away and kept the riders from getting wet. With a roar from the engine the Go Cycle shot forward and raised up until it was just above the surface of the water like when they had first left the Go Tower.

"Scare you guys a bit?" Shego asked as she laughed.

"Nearly gave me and Rufus a heart attack!" Ron yelled, which only made Shego laugh more.

"You could have given us just a little warning before you did that." Kim glared at Shego.

"Where would've been the fun in that Pumpkin?" Shego grinned.

"So the whole point of that was just to scare us?" Kim said in an accusatory tone.

"Nah, that was just a little side benefit." Shego smirked and motioned back over her shoulder. "I really wanted to get away from them so they can't follow us to where we're going."

Kim looked back and could see that the Go Van had stopped atop the bridge and Team Go had gotten out and were watching them as they drove off. Soon Team Go and the bridge were out of sight.

It seemed to Kim they drove clear around to the other side of the city and into a nearby forest. Eventually they pulled into a clearing, coming to a stop next to a large hill that was to one side. Kim spotted an opening partway up the hill that was partially hidden by some bushes, Shego jumped off the Go Cycle and began walking up to the opening but stopped in front of the bushes and turned back.

"You two coming?" Shego asked as she began to shove the bushes to one side.

"You actually inviting us this time?" Kim replied with a wry smile.

"Well even if I tell you to stay out here you'd just come in anyway." Shego said matter-of-factly. "So I figure I might as well ask you along rather than just waiting for you guys to sneak in after me."

Kim and Ron grinned and hopped off the Go Cycle then followed Shego through the opening into the tunnel beyond. It was a natural tunnel with moss covered walls that extended quite a ways ahead of them, but light could be seen at the other end.

"So… is whatever at the end of this tunnel our last stop?" Ron asked as they began walking down the tunnel.

"Yeah," Shego nodded. "It's the last…"

"_What do you think you're doing?! You said you were going to help him!" Shego yelled and pointed to where the other agents were using special equipment to load the capsule into the armored vehicle, the pouring rain turning to ice the instant it touched the capsule's surface. "How's that helping him?!"_

"_We're helping him no longer be a threat to the city and the people around him." Commander Jackson said as he stared down at her. "It's unbelievable that you people let such a biological threat wander free for so long."_

"_He's not a threat!" Shego stomped her foot down. "He finally gained control of it! This time he was able to change back on his own without being shocked into unconsciousness!"_

"_How do you know it was him gaining control? How do you know it just wasn't a onetime occurrence of him retaining consciousness this time?" Jackson asked._

"_Well we might have been able to find out if you hadn't come along with those shockers and that freezer!" Shego growled. "Now let him out of that thing!"_

"_No. The fact that he hasn't broken out proves that the cold has rendered him inert. The bio-morphic entity known as Freak-Out has been neutralized. It is over." Jackson stated as Shego's body was shaking in rage. Commander Jackson turned and began walking away. "I'll see to it that your friend's funeral is fully paid for."_

_Shego's hands ignited and she screamed in rage as she charged at Commander Jackson._

"Hey a cave." Ron said as they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

"What did you think was back here?" Shego just shook her head.

They entered into a large cavern which was brightly lit by the sunlight coming in through a gap in the ceiling. The floor raised into a step-like formation as it went further back, raising quite high above them. A small waterfall streamed down one side of the steps and flowed out of the cavern down a separate tunnel than the one they had come in.

Shego began making her way up the steps, both walking and leaping as she went, with Kim and Ron quickly following. Once they reached the top they came to a large open area; only the spring the waterfall originated from and a few large rocks interrupted the open space.

"Used to camp out here." Shego commented in a distant voice. "Haven't been by in a long time though."

"Someone has." Kim said as she pointed towards the remains of a campfire near the opposite side of the spring.

"Seems so." Shego said as she walked up to the pile of burnt wood and ash. "This place was clean last time I left it."

As Shego and Kim were studying the remains of the campfire and a few food wrappers around it Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and began sniffing around, he then jumped down to the ground and ran around behind one of the large rocks.

"Hey Rufus, wait up!" Ron called out after him and quickly followed, then came to a stop when he saw what Rufus had found. "Whoa… that's a lot of wrappers."

Rufus picked up a wrapper from the large pile he had found and shook it a few times. "Empty." He sadly squeaked.

"Hey I know what those are!" Ron snapped his fingers as he remembered. "Go Go Bars!"

"What Bars?" Shego arched an eyebrow as she walked over.

"Go Go Bars, new official candy of Go City." Ron answered. "They were supposed to be released about a month ago."

"Supposed to?" Kim wondered as she looked down at the pile of wrappers.

"Night before they were supposed to start shipping nationwide the warehouse got cleaned out." Ron explained. "From what I've read they still don't know what happened."

"Really…" Hearing of this reminded Kim of a similar incident she knew of and she began to think the two might be connected.

Shego picked up a wrapper and read it over. "Yeah, with that much sugar people are going to be 'Go Go' alright." She then spoke under her breath. "And it's something he'd probably enjoy pigging out on. Hmmm…" Shego looked towards Kim and Ron "We're done here"

**xxxxxxx**

The Go Jet was parked out front of the Possible household; Kim, Ron, Shego and Hego stood on the sidewalk while the rest of Team Go waited in the jet.

"Team Go thanks you for your help Kim Possible." Hego smiled and shook Kim's hand.

"Alright Hego you've thanked her, now you're done." Shego told her brother as she pushed him back towards the jet, then looked back at Kim. "There we've brought you home, so mission over and done with. At least as far as you're concerned."

Kim just sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue. "So what are you going to do now Shego?"

"I still have some stuff I need to do before I'm done. Which I'll be doing alone." Shego said as she looked at Kim, then glanced back towards Hego for a moment before looking back at Kim. "So just leave it and stay out of my business."

Shego turned and walked back towards the Go Jet, followed by Hego as he waved goodbye to Kim and Ron. As Shego walked underneath to board the jet and couldn't see what they were doing one of the Wegos held up a hand near his ear and silently mouthed 'we'll call if anything happens' while the other gave a thumbs up, Mego even gave a slight nod. The three were already back in their previous positions as Shego and Hego walked in and took their seats. Shego powered up the Go Jet and took off into the darkening evening sky, Kim and Ron waved until the jet was out of sight.

"Is it just me?" Ron began as he lowered his hand and looked towards Kim. "Or were we not looking for a super-villain/monster-thing that it seemed like at the beginning?"

"More like a missing person search instead." Kim nodded. "Even if Shego didn't want us to know exactly who."

"Well that's Shego for you." Ron shrugged. "We didn't even know about her brothers until we ran into them during that Aviarus power stealing plot thing."

"Well I think we'll do a bit of digging this time and see if we can figure out what's going on." Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and tapped the call button, Wade appearing on screen as soon as she did so. "Evening Wade."

"Evening Kim." Wade greeted back. "How'd things go with Team Go and Shego?"

"It was interesting to say the least." Kim replied with a smirk. "Wade, can you do a bit of digging for me?"

"Sure thing Kim." Wade smiled. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find out as much as you can about somebody known as Freak-Out and any connections between him and Team Go." Kim told him, then thought a moment. "And if you have time could you check for any incidents similar to the candy and grocery stores from yesterday? Happening from Go City to here, starting from about a month ago?"

"No problem Kim, I'll get on it right away." Wade told her as his hands began to fly over his keyboard as he got to work.

"Please and thank you." Kim smiled before the screen turned off; she put the device away as she turned to Ron. "Well now all we can do is wait until something comes up."

"I'm sure something will pop up soon KP" Ron told her. "Always does."

"So you staying for dinner?" Kim asked as she motioned towards her house.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Ron grinned. "I'm always ready for a meal with the Possible Clan. How about you buddy?"

"Dinner! Yum!" Rufus cheered from Ron's pocket.

Kim just smiled as they walked towards her house; but she found her thoughts drifting back to all they had done and seen over the day, sorting through the events and trying to piece it all together.

_To be continued..._

_**Author notes: **__I was inspired to give Shego's actual name as Tasha by Trackula's KP fic "Small Surprises, Big Consequences" which you can find over at (/u/286234/Trackula) Good stuff, check it out._

_The Go Cycle was inspired by DC's Super Cycles, particularly the one from Young Justice._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and their creators. Original characters belong to me; if for some reason you'd like to use them please ask and let me know._

**Kim Possible: Freaked Out**

_Chapter Three_

By Deaku

Kim quickly made her way down the street, the sun warming her and chasing away the early morning chill; she hadn't called Ron this time because she wanted to get to where she had been called to as quickly as possible and wasn't sure if her friend would even be up yet. Kim was heading for a local grocery store that she had received a call from, the owner reporting that weird creatures were in his store and eating his produce. It was the third such incident that Kim knew of since she first saw the creatures just over a week before. This time Kim was determined to put a stop it; the second time Kim had gone after the snaky things, as Ron and Rufus referred to them, she thought she had caught hold of one, but its body suddenly became extremely soft and it just slipped out of her grasp. Kim had a different plan on how to handle things this time.

Kim finally made it to the store and saw a nervous looking man standing out front as she approached; he was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands.

"Mr. Albert?" Kim spoke to get the man's attention since it seemed he hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Ah!" Mr. Albert jumped in surprise, then smiled when he saw who it was that had spoke. "Miss Possible! I'm so glad you're here!" Then his expression changed to where it looked as though he was about to cry. "It's terrible! There are things in my store eating up all the food and they already scared away my employees. They're still in there eating everything; you can see them." Mr. Albert pointed towards a window.

Kim peeked through the window and saw the sight she was expecting to see, the snaky things eating all the food in sight. Kim then turned back towards Mr. Albert. "Don't worry, I'll put a stop to this."

"You'll really get rid of those horrible things? Thank you!" Mr. Albert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually I don't think that they're actually separate creatures," Kim explained as she walked over to a manhole cover and moved it aside. "They're actually extensions of a single being which uses them to feed."

"Extensions of a single being...?" Mr. Albert visibly shuddered.

"Don't worry Mr. Albert." Kim reassured him. "They'll be out of your store in just a moment, so please wait out here until I tell you it's all clear." Kim then jumped down into the sewer.

After she had dropped down Kim let her eyes adjust to the darkness then began to scan the area around her, looking for any sort of movement or just anything strange. Out of the corner of her eye Kim thought she saw something move; quickly whipping out her flashlight Kim flashed it in the direction of the movement just in time to see the head of one of the snaky things pull back around a corner, she quickly rushed after it.

Kim was running as fast as she could as she rounded the corner, determined not to let her quarry escape. While there was no sign of the snaky things Kim could see movement ahead of her; she couldn't quite make it out because it was outside the range of her flashlight but she knew it was ahead of her, trying to escape her in the darkness. It was fast but Kim wouldn't let that deter her, she had to catch whatever, or whoever, it was.

The movement shifted to one side of the tunnel and seemed to vanish, as she closed in Kim saw that it had gone around another corner. Kim bolted around the corner and could just make out a humanoid shape ahead of her, its arms were extended out and touching walls of the tunnel. Before Kim could get any closer and use the light from her flashlight to make out anymore details the thing in front of her suddenly moved, yanking its arms back away from the walls. There was a crash as the walls collapsed inward, filling the tunnel with debris. Seeing an opening near the top of the rubble Kim quickly climbed up intending to continue her pursuit; however the opening proved to be too small for her, Kim could look and get an arm through but that was it. What she was chasing was already moving down the tunnel again, Kim growled as she tried to force her way through the opening but the rubble wouldn't budge.

"Freak-Out!" Kim called out, attempting to at least confirm her suspicions.

Though Kim could barely make it out in the darkness she could see that it had stopped and looked back, Kim saw a brief flash of golden glowing eyes before it began moving again and vanished completely into the darkness.

Since she couldn't continue the chase Kim went back the way she had come and told Mr. Albert that his store was clear and that he wouldn't have to worry since the what had intruded into his store was long gone now; Mr. Albert thanked Kim and quickly went inside to call up his employees to tell them to get back to work. As she began walking back home Kim made a call of her own, Wade's smiling face appeared on the Kimmunicator and Kim managed to return to smile despite not completely succeeding in her mission.

"So how'd things go Kim?" Wade asked. "Did you manage to catch one of those snaky things?"

"Not even close this time." Kim sighed. "But I'm sure it is Freak-Out now; I was chasing someone down in the sewer before they blocked it off, but there was definitely a reaction when I called out 'Freak-Out'. Speaking of which, did you manage to find out more about him yet?"

"Nothing new.' Wade shook his head as he tapped a few keys on his keyboard. "Just the same old news articles reporting about various incidents where Freak-Out appeared then was eventually stopped by Team Go, along with a few blurry photos." A few articles and the photos briefly flashed across the screen. "If there was ever anything else the data's been wiped out completely, I can't find a trace of anything else relating to Freak-Out."

"And that leaves us pretty much the in same place we started info-wise." Kim frowned. "I wish Shego would have been a bit more open with what we were doing over in Go City, we might've been able to figure out what's really going on by now."

"Speaking of Shego," Wade piped in. "She called a while ago when you were running around down in the sewers."

"I was actually wondering if she'd call." Kim raised an eyebrow. "So what'd she want?"

"Well she asked for pretty much the same thing you did when you got back from Go City; any weird food robberies happening from a little over a month back till now starting in Go City and moving out into any surrounding cities from there." Wade explained. "She actually already knew about a few incidents and figured out the general direction they were going. Though Shego wouldn't actually say the reason I'm guessing she called me up because she figured I could collect the data faster than whatever method she was using. She didn't seemed too surprised when I pulled up the incident list almost immediately."

"She must have figured I'd already had you check things out and had a list ready." Kim smirked. "So she say anything about it when you gave it to her?"

"Nah, she half-mumbled half-growled a bit though; I couldn't completely make it out but there was something about 'Kimmie' and 'knew she wouldn't mind her own business' in there." Wade laughed a little. "She said she'd call again if there was anything else she wanted; she actually said thanks before she hung up, though she also called me a nerdlinger while she was at it."

"Well that's Shego for you." Kim shook her head, then smiled. "Well if there's nothing else going on I have some plans for today."

"Things are all clear here Kim." Wade grinned. "You have fun."

"You know Wade, you could actually come along if you wanted to. C'mon it'll be fun to get out of your room and hang out for the day." Kim put a lot of enthusiasm into her voice, hoping it would convince Wade to come along.

"That's okay Kim, I'll be just fine here in my room." Wade leaned back in his chair, then smirked a little. "Besides the further away from the human disaster-area I am the safer I'll be."

"Oh Jet's not that bad," Kim retorted, but she had a smirk on her face as well. "Calling him a human disaster-area is a bit much."

"Not from the way Ron was going on about the 'cafeteria incident' yesterday." Wade laughed. "But seriously, you guys have fun."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said as she was laughing too. "Be sure to give me a call if anything comes up."

Wade nodded and cut the connection as Kim slid the Kimmunicator into her pocket and continued walking towards home to prepare for the rest of her day.

**xxxxxxx**

Kim walked into the park and looked around at all the people; there were people playing sports and walking pets, kids on the playground, there were quite a few groups having picnics as well. Walking further into the park Kim found what she had been looking for; Monique, Ron, Rufus and Jet were around the fountain in the center of the park. Jet was doing his best to keep his balance on a pair of rollerblades as he skated around the fountain, while Ron and Rufus were cheering him on Monique was just laughing at the sight. Suddenly Jet seemed to lose control and began rolling down the path in Kim's direction, yelling and flailing his arms as he tried to regain control or stop.

"Your turn to catch him Kim!" Monique called out and grinned. "I caught him the last three times!"

Kim braced herself as Jet approached then quickly sidestepped before he hit her and grabbed him under the arms as he passed by, swinging him around and taking away his momentum. Kim looked down at Jet and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks Kim." Jet breathed a sigh of relief and tried to blow his hair out of his face. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of these things."

"Just keep practicing Jet, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Kim told him as she pulled him up into a standing position, then pushed him back over to the fountain.

"Hard to believe the boy's never skated before isn't it?" Monique joked as Kim gave Jet one last push and he resumed circling the fountain.

"Well it just never seemed like a good idea to attach little wheels to the bottom of my feet." Jet said in his own defense as he concentrated on keeping his balance and not lose control again.

Kim laughed "So you three work out any details for the rest of today yet?"

"Nope, still on the basics; lunch, mall, movie." Ron answered. "We decided to wait for you before working out the little details."

"Well we could work on those little details now so we won't have to worry about it later." Kim smiled. "So what kind of movie should we watch?"

"Action!" Ron and Rufus jumped up and took a heroic action pose.

"Comedy… whoa!" Jet said as he began to lose his balance.

"I'm in the mood for a mystery myself." Monique answered as she held out a hand and pushed Jet back upright before he fell on his face.

"Or we could start enjoying ourselves now and just wing it when the time comes." Kim suggested; thinking she'd wait to see what was actually playing at the theater before deciding something, also figuring that the others would be quicker to agree on something as well once they were at the theater. "So how about we…" Kim was cut off when the Kimmunicator began beeping. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Just got a message from Mego and the Wegos." Wade replied. "Said that Shego was getting ready to come over here to Middleton."

"Took a bit longer than I thought it would." Kim thought aloud. "I thought she would've left as soon as she saw where the most recent incidents happened."

"Well apparently she did try to leave just after I sent her the list, but Hego wouldn't let her leave without the rest of Team Go." Wade just smiled and shook his head. "Message said they spent a good part of the morning arguing about it, but Shego finally stopped it and is letting them come along because she didn't want to waste anymore time. Should I keep an eye on them just in case?"

"That's okay, I think I'll just keep an eye out for them myself. They're not that hard to spot and I'll probably run into them sooner or later. So just let me know if anything serious happens." Kim then heard a yell and looked up just in time to see a sight that made her wince. "Oh that had to hurt…. I better hang up now Wade, need to see if he's okay."

"Jet?" Wade inquired.

"Yeah… he just lived up to his namesake and took flight, then crashed into a bush." Kim answered. "Talk to you later Wade."

Wade nodded as Kim shoved the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and ran over to where Monique and Ron were pulling Jet out of the bush. Jet, while dazed, didn't seem any worse for wear than usual.

"Are you okay?" Monique asked as Jet was shaking off his daze.

"Yup," Jet actually laughed. "Just didn't expect I'd be flying today."

"Never seen anyone get that much air just from tripping." Ron grinned and laughed as he helped Jet up.

"Since everyone's okay how about we all get to bladin'?" Kim said as she pressed buttons on the backs of her shoes, which changed them to rollerblades and began slipping on the rest of her safety gear. "That's why we're here right?"

Monique and Ron quickly put on their rollerblades and other gear and soon the group was off down the paths of the park laughing and having a good time. Jet didn't have anymore mishaps and managed to keep up with the others, though he did seem as if he could crash at any moment.

After a while the group stopped by a food stand that had been set up on one side of the park to get something for lunch then they picked out a spot under the shade of a tree to enjoy their meal. They were talking and laughing about whatever crossed their minds.

"I can't believe your dad actually let you borrow his car just to go to the mall." Ron said as he began to take another bite of his sandwich. "He hardly ever lets you drive it."

"Well he was in a really good mood this morning so I thought I'd try my luck." Kim grinned. "I didn't even have to use the Puppy Dog Pout."

"What's a Puppy Dog Pout?" Jet asked.

"Go on, show him Kim. I want to see his reaction to the PDP." Monique said with giggle as Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright, if you insist." Kim laughed.

Kim leaned her head slightly to one side as she stared at Jet with her green eyes and a quivering lower lip. Jet was looking at her strangely while Monique had a smirk on her face and seemed to be waiting for something, Ron and Rufus were doing their best not to laugh at Jet.

"Gah! Stop!" Jet finally broke, turning his head away and waved his hands between Kim and himself as if he was trying to ward off Kim's stare. "Stop, stop, just stop looking at me like that."

"Got ya." Kim grinned.

"Looks like someone's really weak against the PDP." Monique laughed.

"What the heck is that?" Ron suddenly pointed towards the edge of the park.

A large white truck pulling a trailer had pulled up to the edge of the park, though there was no identifying markings the trailer had quite a bit of communications gear and other high-tech equipment sticking out of it. The door of the trailer suddenly opened and several people wearing hazmat suits leapt out, they were carrying strange equipment that looked like some sort of weapons. Kim was about to leap into action when she saw a symbol on the suits that she recognized, the symbol of Global Justice. Kim went from being ready for a fight to rather confused about what was going on. The Kimmunicator went off and Kim quickly answered hoping Wade would have some answers about what was going on.

"Kim!" There was urgency in Wade's voice. "There's GJ agents popping up all over Middleton."

"I know." Kim replied while she was watching the agents move into the park.

"You heard already?" Wade questioned in a surprised tone.

"I see." Kim flipped the Kimmunicator around where Wade could see the agents as they began to approach people, some visibly frightened, and pointed their equipment at them. "Any idea what they're doing Wade?"

"They appear to be scanning people for something." Wade guessed as he watched the scene. "Though I couldn't tell you what it is they're looking for."

A pair of agents began moving towards the group and raised their equipment toward them; while Kim didn't think they meant any harm the agents did look quite threatening. Kim stepped forward and placed herself between the agents and her friends.

"You can just stop right there." Kim warned as she crossed her arms. "You're not going any further until I know what's going on."

The two agents paused and looked at each other, but a before either could speak a voice responded to Kim. "I apologize for the intrusion Kim Possible but we are here on an important mission." Kim looked towards the source of the voice and saw Dr. Director walking in their direction, followed by agent Will Du.

"Dr. Director, it's nice to see you again." Kim greeted, though she was a bit wary. "But what's going on here?"

"We are searching for something that escaped a special holding facility near Go City a bit over a month ago." Director answered. "A bio-morphic entity that we've been attempting to track since its escape, its trail led us to Middleton's general area where it seems to have decided to stay."

"What's bio-morphic?" Ron asked in a rather confused tone.

"Shape-shifter, I think…." Jet answered as he stared warily at the agents and their equipment.

"Oh! Hey Kim!" Ron suddenly blurted out as he remembered something. "Isn't that what that Freak-Out is supposed to be?"

"We've gotten reports that you had gone after the creature." Director spoke as she looked from Ron to Kim. "Though we weren't aware you knew exactly what you had been going up against."

"Well I had Wade do a little digging." Kim explained, though she felt it best not go into the full story of how she got involved. "Though I don't know much more than he's a shape-shifter named Freak-Out. Maybe you can enlighten me about the rest."

"I'd like to be able to tell you Kim, unfortunately I don't know much more than you do this time." Director sighed. "Regulations have placed top authority for this mission with someone else, a Commander Jackson…"

"An impossible man." Will growled. "He's just such a…" Will was silenced by a look from Director before he could continue.

"Commander Jackson was in charge of the holding facility Freak-Out escaped from; special regulations have placed him in charge of this operation, I'm just here to assist and supervise the agents in the field." Director explained. "The man is notoriously tightlipped and won't let out any decent information. All we know is that the creature is called Freak-Out and that it is an extremely dangerous bio-morphic entity, and that these special scanners should allow us to find it no matter what form it takes"

"Actually Freak-Out hasn't really seemed all that dangerous so far when I've ran into him," Kim told Director. "Just seemed focused more on eating than anything else."

"Dangerous or not it is still our top priority to find this Freak-Out." Director stated simply. "So now that you know the reason we're here would you object to us performing a quick scan on you and your friends just to be on the safe side?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it." Kim replied. "Scan away."

The agents pointed their scanners at Kim and after the scanners hummed for a few seconds a green light lit up on the scanners with a short ringing noise.

"She's clear." One of the agents announced.

The agents moved on to Ron, who looked unsure about the situation, and scanned him. Rufus was growling the whole time but both of them were cleared. The agents moved on to Monique.

"You better watch where you're sticking those." Monique warned when the agents had the scanners closer to her than she would have liked.

After Monique cleared the scan the Agents moved to Jet, who seemed nervouse and began to back away from them.

"Something to hide?" One of the agents asked as he put the scanner up to Jet's face.

"N-no… of course not.' Jet answered nervously as he stared at the scanner in front of his face. "I just get a bit nervous when things that look like high-tech guns are pointed in my face."

"He's clear." The other agent announced after finishing his scan of Jet.

"Thank you Kim." Director told her as the scanning agents moved away to scan other people. "We will continue our search; but we'll keep in touch so let us know if you have another run in with Freak-Out."

"Sure." Kim nodded. "But going by my previous encounters with him I don't think I'll get another chance at Freak-Out for a couple days at least. Still I'll let you guys know whenever I get a call that might involve him."

Dr. Director just smiled and walked away and the group watched for a while as the agents continued to scan more people. Things were proceeding much calmer than they had when it first started now that Dr. Director was there to calm the people down and give them some explanation of what was going on.

"Well shall we get to the mall now?" Kim asked after she was sure everything was all right with what was happening in the park.

"Oh yeah." Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can do without the weird guys pointing stuff at me." Monique sighed as she watched the agents.

"Definitely time for the mall." Jet agreed.

**xxxxxxx**

Kim was driving down the streets of Middleton enjoying the late afternoon air, while Ron was in the passenger side seat talking excitedly with Rufus. They had already dropped Monique and Jet off and were on their way home after enjoying the movie.

"I knew that was going to be a great movie!" Ron grinned as Rufus nodded. "The Ron-Man doesn't disappoint when it comes to movie choices."

"I was actually surprised." Kim admitted. "The Remarkables was a lot better than I thought it'd be."

"It was remarkably good." Ron laughed at his own joke.

Kim just rolled her eyes at Ron's joke, but as she did so she saw a colorful shape in an empty lot behind a building they had just passed. She quickly pulled over and parked the car then leapt out, heading towards what she saw.

"Hey wait up Kim!" Ron quickly jumped out of the car and took off after Kim.

As they walked around the back of the building they found the Go Jet resting in an empty lot. "Thought so." Kim said as she looked at the jet. "Now the next question is, where is Shego and Team Go?"

"Right here." Came an annoyed voice from other side of the lot; Kim didn't have to look to know it was Shego.

Kim and Ron watched as Shego and Team Go came around the corner of the building opposite from where they had come. The group stopped by the jet; the Wegos sat down to rest and Mego just leaned against one of the wheels, Hego stood nearby while Shego walked over to Kim.

"Shego I'm hurt, you were in town and you didn't even bother to call me." Kim smirked.

"Oh don't even start with that." Shego warned. "No doubt Nerdlinger already told you about what I asked earlier and that I was coming. So why don't you just tell me what you know and what you've seen during the recent incidents around here?"

"I'll tell you if you answer a few questions of mine first." Kim bargained, still with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah right." Shego frowned. "You already know all I'm willing to tell you."

"Then maybe I can fill in the blanks for Kim." A voice interrupted the pair before they could continue.

Kim looked over to see Dr. Director walking towards them, followed by Will Du and some large man in a GJ uniform she had never seen before. Kim suddenly heard Shego snarl and saw her fists ignite; Shego crouched down and was just about to leap into an attack when Hego shot forward, faster than Kim thought he could move, and grabbed Shego before she could attack.

"Let go of me Hego!" Shego growled and struggled against Hego's hold. "Let go of me or I will burn you right along with him."

"No Shego, you need to calm down." Hego said firmly as he held on. "What good will it do now anyway?"

"I'll be a whole lot happier afterwards for one." Shego answered with slightly less growl in her voice. "And two, I think Jackson really deserves it for what he pulled."

"While Shego wanting to burn someone doesn't seem all that weird, she seems really intense about this one." Ron commented quietly as he leaned close to Kim; but Shego heard him and glared while Kim nodded in agreement.

"So what's this all about?" Kim questioned. "I know why Shego and Team Go are here, and I know why Dr. Director and Agent Du are here. But who is this guy?" Kim motioned towards the large man standing by Dr. Director. "And why is Shego so mad at him?"

"This is Commander Jackson, overseer of the facility from where Freak-Out escaped." Director introduced and Jackson nodded to Kim. "And the short story is that they have past dealings involving Freak-Out."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say the reason you're here chatting with us right now has something to do with the search for Freak-Out" Kim said as she looked towards Shego, who had stopped struggling against Hego's grip but was still glaring at Jackson with her eyes full of rage.

"Correct Kim," Director confirmed. "I've been looking for you for the past hour; I finally convinced Commander Jackson to give me more of the information related to this case and after I went over it I felt that you should have a look at it." Director handed Kim a folder. "But prepare yourself, you might be in for a shock."

As Kim took the folder and opened it, with Ron looking over her shoulder, Shego kicked back and struck Hego, causing him to drop her. While she glared at Jackson again Shego didn't attack, instead she looked into the folder as well. The first page in the folder seemed full of information; names, dates and other data.

"Biological Threat; Bio-Morphic Entity, Codename Freak-Out." Kim began to read. "AKA, Justin Case."

Kim continued to read, going over various incidents that involved Freak-Out. While the incident reports seemed quite detailed there was very little information specifically about Freak-Out; only some comments on shape-shifting ability and that Freak-Out was supposed to be near-mindless. After the reports were photos of different grotesque creatures, with titles matching them to the various incidents. It seemed Freak-Out never had the same form twice and often shifted forms during incidents.

"Hold on Kim." Director stopped Kim from turning the page to the last photo. "Now's when you need to prepare yourself for a shock."

"Why?" Ron wondered. "Is this one going to be the worst of them all? So gross that no one can look at it?"

"It's a photo of a human form the creature takes." Commander Jackson stated.

"Creature?! Human Form?!" Shego yelled at Jackson. "It's who he really is you…"

"I'll just look at the photo alright?!" Kim cut Shego off and flipped the page, and froze as she saw the picture.

"KP…" Ron began but couldn't find the words.

The smiling young man in the photo had red hair that hung down over part of his face and covered one eye with the uncovered eye being a light blue. Kim had seen that smiling face many times and couldn't mistake it for anyone else; the person in the photo was the young man she knew as Jet U. Cassin.

"You know him." Shego said as she saw Kim's reaction, not as a question but just stating what was obvious. "Can you tell me where he is?" Shego asked in a quiet voice; but when Kim didn't respond Shego grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now's not the time to go mute on me Kim! I need you to tell me where he is!"

Kim heard Shego yelling, but what surprised Kim was that she thought she saw a brief look of pleading in Shego's eyes.

"Disregard her Miss Possible." Commander Jackson spoke. "Freak-Out poses a danger to everyone in the area, we must find it and contain it before the worst occurs. Will you help us to locate the creature?"

"Just so you can lock him up again?! I don't think so Jackson!" The glow around Shego's fists ignited once again and began to flare in intensity. "I'm not going to let you lay a hand on him, not this time!"

"Shego please calm down." Kim gently put a hand on Shego's shoulder; a look of surprise came over Shego's face before it became angry again, but she let her powers fade. Kim turned to Jackson before speaking again. "I'm not going to be telling you anything unless you can guarantee that no harm will come to him."

"Kim, believe me when I say that I want to end this as peaceably as possible. The less violence and less injuries we have the better." Director assured her. "Now will you help us find Justin Case?"

"Well, we know him as Jet U. Cassin, and he's been going to school with us actually." Kim told them and had to hold back a bit of a smile as she noticed how shocked most everyone was; though she noticed Shego just smiled slightly and shook her head, like the answer didn't surprise her. "But we don't know exactly where he is right now," Kim continued. "Last we seen him was when we dropped him off after we saw a movie earlier."

"Dropped him off with our friend Monique, said he could walk home from there." Ron added, but a strange expression came over his face as he realized something. "Actually we don't even know where he lives exactly."

"So you don't know where he is now." Jackson assumed. "So that puts us back to our search."

"Well, I do know his cell-phone number." Kim said a bit reluctantly, still not sure if she wanted to help Commander Jackson. "I could call him and have him meet with Ron and me somewhere."

**xxxxxxx**

Kim sat with Ron and Shego at a booth at Bueno Nacho; Kim and Ron were within view of the door while Shego was across the table sitting low so she couldn't be seen by anyone coming through the door. Team Go were in the back room while Dr. Director, Will Du and Commander Jackson were behind the counter crouching down out of sight; Kim knew that Jackson had ordered several agents to hide up on the roof as well.

Kim had called the young man she knew as Jet to ask him to meet with Ron and herself; she hated lying about the reason to meet and nearly blew it when she almost slipped up and called him Justin, but Ron grabbed the phone and made a quick recovery and asked Jet to meet them at Bueno Nacho for some snackage. Now they were all waiting for him to get there; Kim could see that Shego was caught up in her own thoughts and Ron seemed to be thinking about something he couldn't figure out, Kim had called Wade to check something out for her and was just waiting for him to finish.

"On the surface everything looks perfectly normal and he could probably get by most things with it." Wade explained. "But when you actually start doing some serious checking you'll find that the identity of Jet U. Cassin didn't exist before a couple weeks ago."

"But how did he do it?" Kim asked. "How could've he created a whole new identity like that, records and all?"

"Justin was always good with computers, strange as that may seem considering how he is usually." Shego answered before Wade could voice any theories. "It wouldn't have been too hard for him to whip up a new identity for himself by messing with records; wouldn't be the first time he pulled something like that." Shego laughed a little. "Like the time he got into the school records and made up a foreign exchange student; then came to school in a costume and fooled nearly everyone until one of our teachers saw through it and busted him. Or that other time he really messed with this one snob's class schedule because she pranked me and thought she got away with it."

"I think I'd like to meet this guy now, maybe we could compare hacking notes." Wade grinned, but then Kim gave him a stern look. "But maybe some other time." Wade said quickly with a nervous laugh and the Kimmunicator's screen went blank.

Ron hadn't been paying attention to the conversation and was instead thinking aloud. "Okay, I get why he would want to change his name to help him hide…. But where'd he come up with Jet U. Cassin?"

"It's an anagram of his real name." Shego answered, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Anagram… Isn't that a school word of some kind?" Ron questioned as he tried to remember if he had heard that term before or not.

"It's the letters of his name rearranged." Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It is?" Ron thought a moment as he rearranged letters in his mind. "Hey it is!"

"There he is!" Kim pointed as she spotted the person they were waiting for coming across the street.

As Kim watched Justin jog across the street Shego slid down a little lower in the seat, looking somewhat anxious, while Ron checked on Rufus as he napped in his pocket. Justin came through the door and waved to Kim as Ron as soon as he spotted them.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Justin smiled.

Shego stood up and walked towards Justin before he could say anything else; the fierce expression Kim knew so well was gone, instead she was smiling warmly. "Hey Justin, it's been a long time."

Justin took a step back, then froze with a shocked and somewhat confused look on his face. "Tasha… I…"

Justin's gaze shifted from Shego to behind her as Commander Jackson stood up from behind the counter and took aim with his weapon. Shego realized something was wrong but only had enough time to look back before Jackson fired. The bolt of energy flashed across the restaurant; Justin tried to dodge but the bolt tore across the side of his face and he went to the ground on his knees clutching the wound.

"What do you think you're doing Jackson?!" Director demanded as she grabbed the gun away. "I wanted this resolved with the least amount of violence possible!"

"And subduing the target with a single shot is the least amount of violence in my view." Jackson responded in a cool tone.

"Justin! Are you okay?" Shego was knelt down near him; She reached out a hand but then stopped herself, almost as though she was afraid to touch him. However she held out her other hand to keep Kim and Ron back after they had jumped up and ran over.

Without answering Justin stood up and took a couple steps away from everyone; dropping his hand away from his face as he did so and revealing the wound, it was a deep gash across the side of his face but there was no blood. The flesh on the wounded side of Justin's face became a dark gray and his eye became gold, there was a slight hissing sound as the gash closed and then Justin's flesh returned to its usual color leaving no trace of the wound. Justin glared at Commander Jackson before he spun around and ran out the door.

"Justin wait!" Shego called out as she made a grab for Justin's arm before he could get out the door, but missed.

Commander Jackson went for his secondary sidearm, but Will Du managed to grab it before he could, so Jackson settled for pressing a button on his belt. At Jackson's signal the agents that he had stationed on the roof went into action and began to fire at the fleeing Justin.

Justin was struck in the back by several energy bolts, he stumbled a bit from the blows but managed to stay on his feet and keep running. Justin stopped as he came to the street and looked around; suddenly Justin jumped, leaping up higher than should have been possible, and landed on top of a large delivery truck that was driving by, he looked back with and expression that seemed to be a mix of relief and sadness as the truck drove away.

"We're going after him." Shego told Kim as she grabbed her by the arm and ran towards the car Kim and Ron had drove over in, quickly followed by Ron.

As Shego nearly threw Kim into the drivers seat and shoved Ron into the back before getting into the car herself Team Go and the GJ agents were attempting to get to their vehicles, but the number of them trying to get out the doors at the same time was causing a jam and slowing them down considerably. Kim just shook her head as she started her father's car and took off down the road in the direction the truck Justin was on went.

"Ya know, after seeing how he bladed in the park earlier I wouldn't think he'd be capable of surfing on top of a truck like that." Ron commented. "Of course I didn't think he could jump twenty feet into the air either."

"So I guess the whole goofy accident-prone thing he's been doing was all an act?" Kim asked as she glanced towards Shego.

"No he really is like that, a walking disaster-area and a bit of a goof most of the time." Shego replied. "But if Justin has something he really needs to focus on he can sometimes become strangely competent; like in this case, running away."

"So just what is he anyway?" Kim continued her questioning as she kept an eye out for Justin.

"What do you mean 'what is he'? He's Justin." Shego said it as if it explained everything. "And he was… is my friend, my best friend."

"So how do you two know each other anyway?" Ron asked as he learned forward to try and get a better view. "Even after everything we've heard he really doesn't seem like the villainous type."

"As unbelievable as you still seem to find it I wasn't always a villain." Shego narrowed her eyes at Ron. "There was even a time I was a normal person without powers."

"So how did you two meet?" Kim inquired; mostly it was to try and get Shego to stop glaring at Ron, but she was also curious about it as well.

"All the way back in preschool actually." Shego had a small smile on her face as she remembered.

"Hey, just like us KP." Ron grinned, but Shego ignored him.

"It was during snacktime," Shego continued her explanation. "We got into a fight and after we served our timeout in the corner for fighting we became friends."

"A fight at snacktime?" Kim wasn't sure she heard that right.

"Yeah, we got into a fight over the last snack on the plate we were sharing. It was supposed to be an exercise for us to learn sharing and how to split things evenly; but we both thought that the last snack was ours." Shego just smirked and shook her head. "Turns out that the teacher figured out afterwards that she had accidentally put and extra snack on our plate. I probably would have been angry normally, but I got a great friend out of it so I really didn't care."

"Well that's a… different way to start a friendship." Kim gave a bit of a nervous laugh. "So you stayed friends after that, even with the Team Go thing?"

"Oh yeah, Justin loved it. There was no way he'd let me do that sort of thing and leave him out of the fun." Shego smiled. "He was always finding some way to come along with us; if I wasn't smuggling him in our vehicles so Hego wouldn't find out until it was too late he'd find out some other way to get to where we were going. Then he'd either stay out of sight and figure out how to mess with whatever the villain was doing or just provide enough of a distraction for me to jump in and stomp the villain into the ground." Shego grinned and punched one fist into the other. "Hego never did like it though; if he wasn't lecturing us about how a non-powered civilian shouldn't be getting involved he was telling me that I didn't need a sidekick since I was already part of a team."

"But doesn't he have powers?" Kim questioned. "His Freak-Out thing?"

"Where did that come from anyway?" Ron added. "Did he get a dose of the meteor mojo too?"

"No it wasn't from the meteor; he was there, but just far enough away that he wasn't caught in the strike." Shego's voice became quiet as she looked away. "He became Freak-Out because I screwed up. A villain stole some equipment from a genetics lab and made it into a weapon she called the Hyper-Genetic Accelerator; then she started using it to mutate animals into monsters and used them to terrorize the city. We went in, typical battle started, I got a bit too careless during the fight and got smacked by one of the monsters. The blow put me so out of it that I didn't notice the villain aiming her weapon at me, Justin ran up and shoved me out of the way and got hit instead. It knocked him unconscious but he didn't seem to be affected otherwise; we left him at the hospital figuring he wake up and be fine, instead he became a monster. We put a stop to it and he changed back, but it just kept happening."

"Couldn't it be reversed or cured or something?" Kim wondered as she took in the story.

"They couldn't find anything to cure; always said all the tests they did came up negative, that he was perfectly normal." Shego sounded disgusted. "Every single time I would be told that! Well if he was so normal why did he keep changing?! Never could give me an answer to that one."

"So eventually Commander Jackson came along…" Kim said to get Shego to move forward with the story.

"Yeah, Jackson said he could help, that his organization had enough expertise that they could figure out how to solve the problem. And I fell for it." Shego growled. "Jackson and his agents came and used their equipment to deep freeze Justin, said it rendered him inert and eliminated the problem of Freak-Out once and for all. Then Jackson had the gall to pay for a funeral for Justin."

"Is that why you quit Team Go?" Kim asked, a bit of sadness in her voice. "Because you thought Justin was gone?"

"I didn't quit right then, I actually stayed for a while after that. I just started seeing less and less of a reason to keep doing the hero thing after that though." Shego sighed. "How would you feel if you lost him during a mission?" Shego asked as she motioned back at Ron but Kim didn't have an answer.

"You know, for a guy that's already had his funeral he sure has no problems getting around." Ron said as he suddenly pointed. "There he is!"

They saw Justin still riding on top of the same truck he had jumped up on at Bueno Nacho; he was kneeling down and staring straight ahead as the truck headed for downtown. Shego quickly rolled down the window and leaned out.

"Justin!" Shego called out; Justin turned back and a slight look of surprise came over his face, like he hadn't expected to found by them so quick. "Boy, if you don't get off that truck right now I will blast you off of it!" Shego ignited a fist and swung it around.

"Shego!" Kim yelled out at Shego. "You can't just threaten him like that, I thought he was your friend!"

Shego leaned back into the car. "He knows that when I threaten like that it means I'm serious and that I'm worried about him." Kim and Ron gave Shego a strange look. "What? You guys don't have your own little system of meanings that you only have between yourselves and no one else?"

"Well maybe we do," Kim answered. " But we never threaten each other like that."

"There he goes again!" Ron directed the others' attention back to Justin.

Justin leapt from the truck and landed on the next car ahead; because of Justin's sudden landing on the roof the driver of the car swerved a bit and began to pull the car over to figure out what just happened. Justin simply jumped off and landed on the next vehicle, which was a pickup truck, then launched himself forward again before the driver of the truck could react.

"Well he did get off the truck like you told him to." Ron said then laughed sheepishly as Shego glared at him.

Justin continued forward form vehicle to vehicle; many of the drivers either started pulling over because they were surprised at the sudden impact or started yelling out their windows at the person that dared damage their vehicles like that. Justin finally settled on a van, whose driver didn't seem to notice that an extra passenger had landed on top of his vehicle.

"Hurry up before we lose him!" Shego demanded. "Just drive on through and shove everybody out of the way!"

"I can't do that! I'd be endangering people, not to mention breaking a whole lot of laws!" Kim shot back. "Besides this is my dad's car, I can't go driving like that! I don't even want to think how he'll react if I get even a scratch on it."

"I don't believe this." Shego rolled her eyes, then she smiled. "I guess I'll have to take care of this my way then."

Shego leaned back out the window gathering her power, her aura flaring around her hand as she raised it. Shego let loose with a bolt of energy and struck the ground near the car in from of them; as an explosion of green flame erupted in the middle of the street the car quickly swerved and pulled over to get away. Despite Kim's protests Shego continued with the tactic; she didn't actually strike anybody, she didn't have to, the explosions going off near their cars was more than enough to convince most drivers to get out of the way. Justin heard the commotion and looked back, sighing and shaking his head when he saw what was happening.

"Get as close as you can!" Shego ordered as they pulled up behind the van Justin was on. "I'll jump over and grab him!"

Shego began to climb out of the window to prepare for her jump, but just before she was going to make the jump Justin leapt off the van. Justin grabbed hold of a corner light pole as he was in the air, spinning around it because of his forward momentum, though he lost his grip with one hand Justin managed to hold on with the other as his spinning slowed.

"Turn around!" Shego slid back into the car, looking back as they got further away from where Justin was.

"I know, I know!" Kim hit the brakes and quickly whipped the car around.

Ron let out a yell as the car slid sideways and they nearly went off the road, Kim hit the gas and they rushed back in the other direction. They no longer saw Justin on the pole so Kim quickly turned the corner and headed down the street as they kept an eye out for him. They finally spotted him pushing a motorcycle out into the street; Justin quickly hopped on and started it, taking off down the road with a roar from the engine.

"Justin… what is it with you and motorbikes?" Shego commented in an exasperated tone.

Justin weaved through traffic and turned onto the freeway, but Kim was determined not to lose him and stayed right on his trail. But despite being able to keep on his trail Kim couldn't get close to Justin, every time Kim thought she could close the distance and catch up Justin would begin weaving around traffic and pull away. After a few minutes of the chase they saw Justin look back at them and smirk.

"He's going to pull off the freeway." Shego told Kim. "Get over in the other lane so we can do the same."

"How can he pull off?" Kim questioned. "He's in the wrong lane and there's cars between him and the off-ramp."

"Look, I've known him for years and I know what kind of ideas get into his head." Shego told her. "And I say he's going to turn off."

Just as Shego predicted Justin suddenly made a sharp turn and passed through the small space between two cars, the drivers honking their horns at him as he did so, and went down the off-ramp. Kim just stared in disbelief that Justin was able to pull off such a maneuver without crashing or causing a crash, she inadvertently missed the turn as she stared.

"Nice move." Ron grinned as he stared after Justin.

"Told you so." Shego said dryly. "Now turn here so we can follow him."

"I can't go off the on-ramp! That'd be… aaah!" Kim didn't get to finish what she was saying as Shego grabbed hold of the steering wheel and spun it.

The car slid around until it was facing down the on-ramp, fortunately no one was coming up so Kim quickly drove down before Shego decided to reach her foot over and hit the gas pedal herself. Kim turned in the direction Justin went and resumed their search for him. The search didn't last long.

"There's the motorcycle he was on." Kim pointed out as she pulled into a parking lot where she saw the abandoned vehicle.

Kim pulled up next to the motorcycle and parked the car and the three of them got out and looked around. Next to the parking lot was a large unfinished building, but there was no one around as the construction crew had already gone home for the day.

"What is this place?" Shego asked as she looked at the incomplete structure.

"Going to be the new convention center." Ron answered.

"New? What happened to the old one?" Shego questioned as she continued to look around.

"Well there was a bit of an accident after the last Villains Convention." Kim told her. "They were cleaning up and something exploded, wrecked the whole convention center."

Just then the GJ vehicle that Kim and Ron had seen earlier that day pulled into the parking lot and pulled up next to them before stopping. The door opened and Dr. Director, Will Du and Commander Jackson stepped out soon followed by Team Go.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Shego asked, anger evident in her voice.

"It wasn't difficult to follow your trail Shego." Director answered. "I had you tracked from the moment you pulled away from Bueno Nacho."

"Though we probably could have found you even without the tracking," Will added. "You were hardly subtle in your chase."

Shego growled and looked about ready to blast them, particularly Commander Jackson, but then spun around and began walking towards the unfinished convention center. "I don't have time to waste on you."

Kim and Ron walked after Shego with everyone else following behind them, heading towards the structure where Justin was presumably hiding.

"So what can we expect in here?" Kim asked since she still didn't know what Justin's full capabilities were as Freak-Out.

"Anything." Hego answered in a very serious tone. "With his abilities he could conceivably take any form."

"Actually it's always seemed pretty random." Wego2 said as he walked up next to Kim. "Like the first time we fought he was a big mass of flesh covered in mouths, eyes and all sort of different limbs. Then there was another time he was a huge wolf monster thing with saber-teeth and covered in spines."

"Remember that time we fought him at the baseball field he was that humanoid thing with the huge arm?" Mego snickered. "Got a homerun on Hego and knocked him clear out of the park."

"That quite enough of that." Hego directed towards Mego. "No need to bring up things like that at a time like this."

"Basically his forms are just random mash-up of different things." Wego1 ignored Hego and Mego as they bickered. "If you've ever seen that old Thing movie you'll have a pretty good idea of the types of things he turns into."

"Don't be too sure of what you think you know about him." Shego warned. "Before when Justin would become Freak-Out he would lose himself and the resulting thing would be pretty much mindless. But now he has control of it, I doubt things are going to be so random anymore."

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" Ron asked as they entered the convention center. "Talk to him? Fight him? Catch him? Take him out to dinner?"

"Capture him of course." Jackson answered sternly. "Freak-Out is a threat and needs to be contained."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Shego snarled at Jackson.

Kim kept an eye out as they walked looking for signs of movement or anything strange. Since the sun was setting the darkness and shadows were deepening; even when the GJ agents pulled out flashlights and Team Go used their glow it didn't help that much, it just cast more shadows and made them move. They finally entered into the main convention area, bare framework of the building was all around them but there seemed to be no sign of Justin.

"What's that?" Kim spotted something on the floor and walked over to it, it was a pile of cloth shreds. "I think it's the clothes Justin was wearing, though it's all in pieces now." Kim picked up a piece of what was once Justin's shirt.

"He's shifted form." Shego said as she looked around. "Justin! I know you're here so answer me!"

"Come on out Freak-Out!" Jackson called out. "If you come along quietly it'll be that much easier on you!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Commander Jackson?" Justin's voice came echoing from the darkness around them, seeming to come from all directions at once. Kim thought the voice had a lot more echo to it that it should have as Justin continued to speak. "Sorry but no, I'm not going back into the deep freeze. I had more than enough of that the first time around and I didn't enjoy it."

"How could you even been aware of what was going on?" Jackson questioned. "You were completely frozen, an icecube, you shouldn't have been aware of anything at all."

"Well I wasn't as out of it as you seem to think. My eyes were wide open and I could see just fine out that little viewing window that was built into that freezing coffin you had me in, I could even hear a bit too. It's ridiculous, as many people that were studying me that none of them ever considered the possibility that I just might be aware of what was going on. Not even you considered it; no you'd just come down alone to rant about whatever was bothering you at the time. You know Jackson, it might be considered a bad sign when you rant to someone you think can't hear you." Justin's voice half-laughed. "But can any of you imagine what that was like? To be locked in the cold for that long unable to move, unable to do anything. Only having a little window to see what's going on outside, with people coming by to stare at you because they think you're only a thing to be studied."

"Just what do you want Justin?" Director asked calmly. "Revenge?"

"Revenge? Why would I want that?" Justin shot back, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "I was only abandoned by people I trusted." Kim saw Shego wince as Justin said this looking as though someone punched her in the stomach. "Then I was put into a deep freeze and locked away for years." There was a slight growl before Justin continued. "But no, I'm not out for revenge. If I had been I would have took it already. After I got free I could've killed everybody in that facility where I was being held, especially Commander Jackson, but I didn't. Then I could've hunted down anyone else I had a grudge against, but I didn't do that either."

"So what do you want?" Director asked again.

"Honestly? To try and get back to having a life more-or-less like the one I had before I got turned into a popsicle. That's it, no revenge, no hurting anybody, just trying to live normally again." Justin answered. "I've been trying to get a handle on these powers too now that I can control them; unfortunately my body seems to need a ridiculous amount of energy right now to keep going, which is why I've been having to clean out food stores. But I'll get a handle on it eventually."

"You're not going to get a chance to do anything more Freak-Out!" Jackson shouted. "You're a danger to everyone around you and I'm not going to rest until I've taken you in and put you back in the deep freeze."

"Fine… Have it your way Jackson." Justin said darkly.

A massive form dropped down from the shadows above and impacted on the floor in front of them, causing the floor to crack and break. As the hulking form raised up and loomed over them most took a few steps back. It was nearly twenty feet tall and covered in dark green armored plates. Its upper body was humanoid with an insectoid head with glowing golden eyes. Its lower body was that of a scorpion but instead of a normal scorpion tail there was several giant versions of what Kim and Ron knew as the snaky things. Team Go was silently mouthing the name 'Freak-Out'.

"You know, that really doesn't look like a random mash-up." Kim said as she stood her ground, but there was a bit of nervousness in her voice. "It looks like he has things pretty well planned out on this one."

"As I said before he has control of it now. But you guys just didn't want to believe me." Shego stood her ground as well, a fierce smile on her face.

Freak-Out then let out a deafening roar that shook everything around them.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney and their creators. Original characters belong to me; if for some reason you'd like to use them please ask and let me know._

**Kim Possible: Freaked Out**

_Chapter Four_

By Deaku

The noise was deafening; Kim could feel her body shaking from the sheer volume of Freak-Out's roar, but she still was able to look around and see how the others were doing. Ron was right next to Kim with his eyes closed and his ears covered, she saw Rufus briefly peek out of his pocket and quickly duck back down when he saw what was making the noise. Team Go had looked a bit unsettled at first by Freak-Out's current form, but they had recovered and looked determined to fight. Director and Will Du looked calm and collected, however Jackson had an expression that was a mix of disgust and rage. Shego was standing next to Kim on the opposite side from Ron with a fierce smile on her face; while Kim saw the usual confidence in Shego's expression she thought she saw something else too, like a sense of pride in what stood before them.

"I'm ending this now!" Jackson yelled and grabbed his sidearm, red bolts of energy flew through the air as he fired several times.

The energy bolts impacted on Freak-Out's body but dissipated without effect, the attack didn't even leave a scorch mark. Freak-Out made a noise that sounded like a snort then raised his arms, both the humanoid ones on his upper body and the scorpion-like ones on his lower body, and quickly brought them down to the floor with a thundering crash. Everyone dived out of the way as a large section of floor was shattered, shaking the whole area and sending pieces of concrete flying everywhere.

"Impossible!" Jackson growled as he stood back up after having dived to the ground to dodge the attack. "This bio-disrupter is keyed to his genetic structure, it should have stunned him! Or at least done some damage and slowed him down!"

"I couldn't imagine why it wouldn't work." Will commented, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Did you ever think that there might be the slightest possibility that his genetic structure doesn't remain in a constant state? A side-effect of his shape-shifting ability?"

"We can figure that out later. Right now we have a situation to contain." Director told the pair as she stepped forward. "Justin, I ask that you cease this at once and resume your human form." Her voice was calm, but firm. "I do want this resolved as peaceably as possible; but if you insist on this course of action I will be forced to take whatever means I must to put a stop to it."

Freak-Out growled and began to move forward; Director just sighed and unholstered the twin energy pistols she had at the back of her belt and opened fire. Director aimed at joints and anywhere Freak-Out's armor appeared weaker than the rest, each of the golden energy bolts struck their targets in rapid succession. While Director's attack didn't have anymore effect than Jackson's Freak-Out actually moved back a bit, seeming surprised by the speed and accuracy of the attacks. Director saw that she hadn't caused any damage so she ceased with her attack to think of a new strategy and allow her weapons to cool.

As Director backed away Team Go went into action; as the Wegos and Mego tried to draw Freak-Out's attention Hego ran around to the side. Hego grabbed onto one of Freak-Out's legs and began to pull; Hego managed to pull Freak-Out in his direction but Freak-Out pulled back, lifting Hego up off the ground. Freak-Out began quickly swinging the leg Hego was holding onto, while Hego managed to hang on for a short time he eventually lost his grip and was sent skidding across the floor. Mego and the Wegos kept up with their distraction tactics as Freak-Out swung at them trying to swat them away. Shego even joined in, laughing as she dodged around.

"C'mon Justin, can't you be any faster than this?" Shego taunted as she laughed and dodged.

Freak-Out stopped swinging with his arms and leaned forward slightly, as he did so the serpent tails suddenly shot forward with considerable speed. Team Go was forced to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being struck, Mego gave Shego an annoyed look considering the attack her fault, while Shego just seemed amused. Director, Will and Jackson ducked down to avoid being hit, while Kim shoved Ron out of the way and jumped after him to get out of the way herself.

"What are we supposed to do here KP?" Ron asked as he got up from the ground. "He may look like a monster now but it's still Jet… err Justin… the guy we hang out with, just this afternoon even."

"I know Ron…" Kim responded, she was unsure about the whole situation herself. While Justin looked to be the monstrous beast attacking the brave heroes Kim knew there was more to it than that. Justin was just trying to live free and survive best he could, though Kim felt that there must have been a better way to do it than stealing food like had been doing, as he was trying to hide from those that hunted him. Now Justin was feeling threatened and backed into a corner, he was fighting back because he saw no other way. Kim was wracking her brain trying to figure out a way to end this without getting Justin captured and hauled away by Jackson or anyone getting seriously hurt, unfortunately she hadn't come up with anything yet.

As Kim was trying to think there was a flash of movement and a yelp of surprise from Ron; Kim found that Ron was no longer next to her, he had been grabbed by one of the serpent tails. Before Kim could try and save him one of the serpent tails rushed at her; she stepped to the side to avoid it and just as it looked like it was going to pass by her, its tongue lashed out and wrapped around Kim's waist. Kim found herself lifted up and carried after Ron; the pair was placed back down a distance behind Freak-Out, near a doorway.

"Kim, Ron, please get yourselves out of here. I don't want you getting caught up in this anymore than you already have." Justin's echoing voice came from the mouth of one of the serpent tails that had set them down. Kim and Ron were a bit shocked, it was weird hearing their friend's voice come from a giant version of something they had referred to as a 'snaky thing'.

"No way, we just can't leave it like this." Kim told him. "And even if we did leave what do you plan on doing about everybody else?" Kim pointed towards where the others were still battling with the main body of Freak-Out.

"I'm not going to kill anyone or seriously injure them if that's what you're worried about. Not even Jackson." Justin answered. "I'm just going to try and knock them unconscious if I can, or at least keep them fighting until they're too tired to move, and then use that chance to get out of here. Though I'll have to be sure to knock out Jackson long enough for me to get out of town, or he'll probably just call in so many agents to chase after me nobody around here will be able to do anything without tripping over one."

"And Shego?" Kim inquired.

Justin was silent for a moment. "Tasha and I, we have…" A strange screeching noise suddenly came from Freak-Out, from the head on his main body and all of the serpent tails.

The serpent tail that had remained by Kim and Ron pulled back and Freak-Out glared at Will Du with all of his golden eyes. A thin line could be seen extending out from Will's Stop-Watch to Freak-Out's shoulder where he managed to land his attack. But before Will could recall the line and try for another attack Freak-Out swiped with his arm and snapped the line, rendering the weapon useless.

"I didn't think that Stop-Watch would have enough power to have any effect." Jackson smirked. "Even if he is vulnerable to electrical attacks."

"Which is probably why he came here." Director commented. "No electrical power at the moment and it's nowhere near cold enough to have any effect on him, eliminating both of his vulnerabilities."

"The cunning fiend!" Hego shouted.

"It's common sense you idiot." Shego said dryly. "If you choose a battleground, pick one that you have an advantage in."

As the others started to battle with Freak-Out once again Kim spotted a door other than the one that Justin had wanted her and Ron to use to leave. Kim walked over and opened it, revealing a stairway leading down to another door. Kim thought of something that might put a stop to the fighting, at least temporarily.

"Doctor Director!" Kim called out to get the woman's attention, then pointed through the doorway. "Down here! We can regroup!"

Director nodded. "Everyone fall back!" She ordered and pointed towards the doorway.

Everyone ran for the door, though Hego had to grab Shego and carry her when she gave no indication she was going to move. Shego growled and hit him, but couldn't get out of Hego's grip before he had them both through the door and down the stairs.

Through the door at the bottom of the stairs turned out to be a small room, most likely intended for storage. Team Go used their glow to give everyone light as they all caught their breath.

"Just wonderful Miss Possible." Jackson growled. "You've led us into a dead-end and trapped us."

"She did nothing wrong Jackson." Director glared at him. "She found us a place to catch our breath and where Justin can't come after us at his current size."

"You're the only one that's done wrong here Jackson! If you hadn't tried to shoot him back in Bueno Nacho I would have been able to talk to him and we wouldn't be in this situation!" Shego yelled in his face, most everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. "If you had never gotten involved with us in the first place none of this would have ever happened!"

"I was doing my job! To protect the people from any threat!" Jackson yelled back. "And your friend out there is a massive threat!"

"Hey! Could you please keep it down?! There's something going on out there." Ron spoke up as he had his ear to the door. "There's a hissing sort of noise… along with what sounds like something breaking and grinding. Like wood being put through a meat grinder, or maybe meat through a wood chipper…"

Shego quickly went to the door and pushed Ron out of the way before putting her own ear to the door. "He's changing form, probably into something small enough to get down here."

"Well that didn't take him long." Kim sighed.

"We can't fight him in such a small space." Will said matter-of-factly.

"Hego smash a hole in the floor." Shego suddenly ordered.

"For what?" Hego questioned

"Well I'm hoping there's a sewer tunnel down there and we can use that to get out of here and have a bit more space for when he comes down after us." Shego answered

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mego shrugged. "Better than just sitting here waiting for him."

Hego just nodded and punched the floor. The first punch left cracks as did the next one, with the third punch a large hole opened up in the floor and revealed the sewer tunnel below. Without a word everyone quickly jumped down the hole and into the sewer below.

"The sewer again…" Ron groaned as he looked around and walked along with everyone, the tunnel dimly lit by the agents' flashlights and Team Go's glow.

"Reminds me of that one Halloween adventure of ours." Wego2 mentioned as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, the vampiric Stalker." Wego1 grinned and moved an arm in front of his face like he was wearing a cape.

"I remember her," Mego commented with a smirk. "Seemed to have quite a thing for Hego if I remember right."

"That's for sure." Shego actually laughed. "Wanted more from Hego than just his blood."

"Fortunately she's still in prison." Hego breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is not the time to be reminiscing," Jackson growled. "In case you forgot…" Jackson suddenly went quiet when he noticed movement at their feet and swung his flashlight down.

The light revealed several rats running by their feet, causing looks of disgust to appear on many of their faces, all the rats were running from the direction they had come from. Now that nobody was talking or moving they could hear a sound in the darkness; something scraping and dragging along the ground, something that was getting closer to them. Flashlights were shined down the tunnel and Freak-Out moved into the light.

Freak-Out's new form was smaller than the last, one that was able to move through the tunnel easily. Freak-Out's upper body was still humanoid but just a little larger than human size; his head had two golden eyes in an otherwise featureless mask and was crowned with several long spikes. Instead of the scorpion-like lower body of his previous form Freak-Out's lower body was now serpent-like and heavily armored.

Jackson briefly took aim with his weapon and growled; but he suddenly holstered his weapon spun around and ran, disappearing around the corner of the tunnel junction they had come to.

"Get back here Jackson! That's an order!" Director called out as Jackson went around the corner, but he did not heed her.

"I always knew he was a coward." Shego gave a half-laugh as she watched Jackson run.

Everyone's attention was drawn back towards Freak-Out as they heard the scraping movement again, Freak-Out swung his tail around and everyone had to duck or jump back to avoid being struck.

Director suddenly charged forward as Freak-Out swung his tail back for another attack, she jumped the attack but grabbed onto the tail and hung on. As the tail slowed Director pulled herself onto it and began to run up the tail towards Freak-Out's upper body. Freak-Out turned his upper body to face Director, but before her could do anything more she lashed out with a kick to his face and connected. Freak-Out swung a fist at her but Director twisted her body as she was in the air and avoided the blow, she grabbed onto Freak-Out's arm as it passed by her and used it to spin herself around to deliver another kick to his face. Director finished her assault by kicking both feet into Freak-Out's chest and launching herself back away from him, landing lightly on the ground in a defensive crouch. As Freak-Out snarled at Director Will began to run towards him.

"Will wait!" Director called out, but Will didn't listen.

Will suddenly turned as he got close to Freak-Out heading directly towards a wall; Will jumped up and planted his feet on the wall and pushed himself off, launching himself towards Freak-Out's face. Will tried lashing out with a kick like Director had, but Freak-Out grabbed hold of his foot before the kick could connect and simply held onto Will leaving the young agent hanging upside-down. Director leapt forward to attempt to save her subordinate, but as she jumped into the air Freak-Out swung Will and struck Director. Freak-Out released Will's foot and both agents went flying into a wall, they fell to the ground unconscious.

Freak-Out turned towards Team Go and swung his tail once again, but this time Hego braced himself and caught the tail. Freak-Out tried pulled his tail back but Hego would not let go.

"Not this time Freak-Out!" Hego said in a heroic voice. "You made a bad choice with this form, as horrifying as it looks its actual combat ability seems pretty low."

Freak-Out didn't respond, but suddenly Hego felt the tail he had a hold of suddenly go extremely soft and it simply slipped out of his grasp. Freak-Out's tail was pulling back, becoming shorter as Freak-Out began to change form. There were sounds like things were cracking and grinding in Freak-Out's body as he began to change; as the tail finished retracting it split, becoming legs as Freak-Out assumed a fully humanoid form. As the transformation continued Kim and Ron took a few steps back as they stared on in both shock and awe, it wasn't quite like anything they had seen before. The armor covering Freak-Out's body seemed to start shifting and became dark red fur; his face extended into a muzzle full of sharp teeth. As his transformation ended Freak-Out's new appearance could be likened to a blood-red werewolf.

"Nice going Hego, great advice you gave there. Too bad it helped him and not us." Mego said in an exasperated tone, the Wegos nodding in agreement.

Before any of Team Go could react Freak-Out leapt forward directly at Hego. Hego managed a punch but Freak-Out ducked under the swing and delivered an uppercut, the blow had enough force to lift Hego off the ground and sent him into the air. As Hego came down Freak-Out grabbed hold of him and swung him into the wall, then spun around and slammed him into it again. Freak-Out finished the assault by throwing Hego across the tunnel into the opposite wall. Hego managed to stand back up, looking dazed, he seemed to be about to say something but then fell backwards landing flat on his back and unconscious.

Freak-Out turned to the rest of Team Go but didn't attack immediately. Instead Freak-Out's muscle mass suddenly increased, his muscles becoming even bigger than Hego's, and he spread his arms wide. Shego realized what was about to happen and spun around; finding Kim and Ron in her way she grabbed them and threw them around the corner before ducking behind it herself. Freak-Out slammed his hands together and the result was a thunderous boom and a pressure wave blasted forward catching Team Go and throwing them back. Shego, Kim and Ron saw the Wegos and Mego hit the ground near them; the Wegos were out but Mego was still barely awake.

"I told Hego he wasn't the only one who could do that stupid thunder clap…" Mego managed to get out before losing consciousness.

Shego spotted a manhole cover across the tunnel above them. "Let's go." Shego ordered as she pointed towards it. "I'd rather finish this outside."

"But what about…?" Kim started to ask.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get Justin to follow." Shego answered before Kim could finish asking. "Now get climbing."

Kim and Ron started up the ladder and Shego was right behind them, but she stopped partway up the ladder and turned to watch Freak-Out as he stepped over Mego and the Wegos, seeming careful not to step on them, and looked down the tunnel in the direction Jackson disappeared. Shego flung a small bolt of plasma that struck Freak-Out in the back of the head, while it didn't do any damage Freak-Out spun around towards Shego.

"C'mon Justin! The party's this way!" Shego called out then pointed up as Kim and Ron pushed the manhole cover out of the way and climbed out. "You know you want some of this!" Shego taunted as she patted her behind before quickly climbing up the ladder laughing. She could hear a loud growl as she pulled herself up out of the manhole.

"Really Shego, it is such a good idea to taunt him like that?" Kim asked as Shego was still laughing a bit. "I don't think it's such a good idea to make him any madder than he already is."

"Don't be such a spoilsport Princess, I'm just having a bit of fun with him." Shego smirked. "Besides he'll have to change into something smaller to come out after us, no way he'll fit through that hole as that big wolfish thing."

"Well just what do you plan to do once he gets up here?" Kim questioned. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"Listen Kimmie, just keep back and watch." Shego told her. "Justin and I, we have our own way of working things out between us. So just stay out of it and let us do our thing."

Just then there was a loud impacting sound, quickly followed by another as cracks started forming in the road around the manhole. With another blow a red-furred fist burst up out of the concrete as the surface around the manhole shattered; as Freak-Out pulled himself up out of the hole the few civilians that were around screamed and ran.

"Or instead of becoming smaller he could just make the hole bigger so that he can come up without changing." Ron said nervously as Freak-Out walked towards them.

Shego motioned for Kim and Ron to stand over on the sidewalk, as they did so she took a few steps forward. "I must admit Justin I'm very impressed, you've gotten a real handle on your powers and can really lay down the pain." Shego said honestly as she smiled, but that smile soon became a smirk. "But you know, the Freak-Out look really isn't you, especially this wolfish thing you got going on right now. So how about you change into something a bit more recognizable before we continue this?"

Freak-Out breathed out a sound like a sigh and just shrugged. Freak-Out then started to change and become smaller; the cracking and grinding sounds accompanied the transformation. As he returned to his human size the red fur seemed to shift and once again became dark green armored plates. His face returned to its human form; but his skin was dark gray and his eyes gold, even his usual hairstyle was emulated by armored plates ending up looking like a strange sort of helmet. As the transformation ended Shego, Kim and Ron found themselves looking at a dark-skinned armored version of Justin Case.

"Better?" Justin asked, his voice still sounding a bit echoing.

"Much, I kinda like it actually." Shego answered. "Now let's do this, just like we used to."

Shego charged forward and Justin punched as she got close, Shego dodged the swing and spun around behind him and delivered a kick to Justin's back. The kick didn't have any effect, Justin didn't even budge, but he swung around to try and strike Shego again. Shego simply leapt back out of the range of the attack.

"Not more fighting." Kim groaned. "I thought we figured out that didn't work for this sitch."

Ron just shrugged as they watched Shego charge at Justin again, this time however she jumped at the last moment and began to pass over him. Shego brought her foot down into Justin's shoulder and she pushed herself back up into the air before he could grab her. As Shego flipped in the air away from Justin she let loose with several plasma blasts, the blasts impacted but the energy dissipated without causing damage.

"Now you should remember that doesn't work on me." Justin shook his head. "You're just going to have to try something else, something new; just like I'm about to try something new on you."

Justin slammed his fist down on the hood of a small car he was standing next to; the result was the front of the car being crushed and the back of the car bouncing up to where the car was standing vertically on its smashed front end. Before the car could fall over Justin spun around and kicked it, sending it flying at Shego. Shego quickly dove out of the way and watched as the car flew by her then hit the ground and slid to a stop.

"Okay, you're pulling something." Shego said as she gave a bit of a laugh, but sounded slightly impressed. "You should not have that kind of physical power when you're this small."

"I increased the density of my muscle tissue, instead of bulking up like I did as the wolf thing." Justin told her. "I stay small but get stronger."

"No wonder I couldn't budge you with those kicks" Shego shook her head. "It also makes you a lot heavier, not to mention slow as a snail."

Justin frowned but Shego just laughed and charged forward once again, letting off several more blasts. As Justin just stood there and let the blasts hit him and sneaky smiled appeared on Shego's face, she let loose with one more blast aimed directly for Justin's face. The flash from the dissipating energy briefly blinded Justin and Shego used the distraction to slam her shoulder into Justin's midsection, knocking him off balance. Shego quickly dropped down and swept Justin's feet out from under him before he could regain his balance, dropping him onto his back.

"How was that move?" Shego asked as she rubbed her shoulder a bit.

"Not bad." Justin answered as he quickly reached out with his hand and grabbed Shego by the ankle before she could react.

Justin quickly stood up and swung Shego around before releasing her and sending her flying towards a wall. Shego twisted around in the air and hit the wall feet first and rebounded back. Shego yelled as she rushed forward and slashed with her claws, leaving cuts across Justin's chest. Though the cuts sealed back up almost immediately after they were made Justin still growled and swung a fist at Shego.

"Somehow I knew it'd come to this." Mego's voice came from behind Kim. "When there's a problem between them it always comes to this."

Kim looked back to find Mego standing right behind her. Behind Mego Kim could see that the Wegos had multiplied so that there were two each to help Hego, Director and Will, the three still looked rather dazed.

"They've done this before?" Kim inquired

"Yeah, when one of them has a problem with the other one they would eventually end up fighting it out." Mego told Kim. "They've been doing it since they were both little, they'd get in an argument over something that'd turn into a big fight. It's just sorta a thing between the two of them; they have a problem, they smack each other around for awhile until they work it out somehow."

"I'm gonna guess that they didn't use powers before though." Ron voiced his thoughts.

"Nah, even after Shego got her powers she'd never use them against him in their fights." Mego confirmed. "And Justin either didn't have powers or didn't know how to use them after the Freak-Out thing started."

"Well now they're both using their powers against each other." Kim stated. "This could end up very bad if we don't figure out something to do about it."

"These fights always end up getting worse before they're over." Mego sighed and motioned back towards Shego and Justin.

"And I can't believe you actually trusted a guy like that!" Justin yelled at Shego as he dodged an attack.

"I just wanted to get you help!" Shego yelled back as she continued slashing with her claws. "Nobody else was able to cure you of Freak-Out, nothing ever worked! Jackson guaranteed he could help! I thought it was my last chance to get you help before something bad happened to you!"

"As if being locked in that freezer wasn't bad enough." Justin growled as he lashed out with a kick, narrowly avoided by Shego. "Did you even try to get me free?"

"I thought it killed you." Shego said in an unusually quiet voice as she continued to dodge Justin's attacks. "They even put on a funeral for you."

"How lovely…" Justin commented sarcastically. "Was it at least a nice funeral?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't go. I couldn't face anyone there, your aunt and uncle, our friends, I felt like I failed them all." Shego almost sounded like she was about to cry, then she snarled. "Why didn't you come to me after you broke free?!"

"Why? You must understand that I was just a little bit upset with you." Justin answered. "The last time I saw you was you just standing there as they locked me in that freezer."

"And why'd you have to go to her of all people?!" Shego demanded as she pointed at Kim, then leapt forward and tried slashing Justin again.

"I didn't go to her on purpose, I barely knew who she was. I saw her name a couple times in the papers as I was making my way after I escaped but I didn't know anything else." Justin growled as Shego slashed across his side. "I didn't find out more until I decided to hang around here and began making a new ID, I came across her website and read over it."

"So then you went to her school to get closer to her I suppose." Shego accused as she tried a high kick.

"Not at all, I figured I could hide at the school by blending in. Never thought I'd cross paths with Kim at all." Justin managed to grab Shego's foot and tossed her again. "Turns out I ran into her and Ron my first day. Guess I'll have to file that one as a happy accident."

"Did you even think about trying to contact me at all?!" Shego leapt back at Justin with her claws poised to strike.

"We have got to put a stop to this." Kim said as she watched the continuing battle. "Ron, follow my lead. And whatever you do don't let go."

Kim began running towards Shego and Justin with Ron following along right behind her, though Ron had no idea what Kim was going to try. As Shego leapt back to avoid a kick from Justin Kim made her own leap, landing on Justin's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kim was hoping she was right in her guess that Justin wouldn't hurt them since he had tried to get them out of the fight earlier because he didn't want her or Ron caught up in it. Ron followed Kim's example by jumping in and wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, hanging on as tight as he could and hoping whatever Kim had planed would work. Shego had a look of surprise on her face seeing what the two were doing.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?! Let go of me!" Justin shouted in surprise as he tried to shake the two off; he even spun around a few times to get them to let go, but they still hung on. "Will you let go already?!"

"No way Justin!" Kim shot back as she hung on. "Not until you stop fighting! It's not getting you guys anywhere and someone's going to end up seriously hurt!"

"Let go and I'll think about it." Justin told Kim as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Not a chance, you're going to have to change back or something to show that it's over." Kim told Justin in a stern tone. "Don't make me break out the PDP."

"You have got to be kiddin…" Justin started to say, but saw a familiar expression started to appear on Kim's face. Justin quickly looked away and sighed. "Oh alright…"

Justin's skin on his face got lighter and resumed its usual color and the skin on his neck also changed back as the small armored plates that wrapped his neck vanished; the armored plates that made up his 'helmet' softened and then became hair. Finally Justin's eyes changed from gold to their original light blue.

"Good enough?" Justin asked, his voice no longer echoing.

"Good enough." Kim confirmed as she finally let go of Justin, quickly followed by Ron who let out a sigh of relief.

Shego came walking towards them, her eyes cast downwards and a troubled expression on her face, she stopped in front of Justin. "Justin… I'm sorry, so very sorry." Shego's voice was a bit unsteady as she looked Justin in the face. "I just wanted to help you so badly that I was willing to do anything, and believe anyone that came along if they said they had a cure." Shego sighed and shook her head. "Even if I thought that freezer killed you I shouldn't have let Jackson take you away, I should have fought through them all to get you back."

"It's okay… I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blamed you. Jackson lied and manipulated just to get the results he wanted." Justin told her. "But being trapped for so long unable to do anything but think, I had time to work little things into big things and everything got a bit mixed up in my mind. I was over-thinking everything I suppose, overworked my brain and sprained something."

"Oh come here you idiot." Shego grabbed Justin by the arm and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Justin said as he returned the hug.

After a few moments Shego pulled back, but left her hand on Justin's shoulder. "You know how boring it was with you gone? Especially with no one to help me mock Hego and Mego?"

"You think that was boring? I couldn't mock at all." Justin actually laughed. "Worse still I could see people I wanted to mock, knew just how I wanted to mock them, but couldn't. I think not being able to mock anyone might have been worse than the being frozen part." Justin grinned and Shego just smirked and shook her head.

"I hate to interrupt," Kim spoke up. "But since the fighting's done don't you think you should change back completely Justin?"

"You know Kimmie," Shego said with a mischievous smile on her face. "As much as I would love to see your reaction to him changing back right here and now I think I'm going to have to axe that idea."

"Why's that?" Kim questioned.

"You do realize I don't have any clothes on at the moment right?" Justin said as he looked down at his armored body. "Kinda left them in shreds when I changed back there. I think you were the one that spotted them first."

Kim briefly looked over Justin, then quickly looked away from him as she started blushing. Shego started laughing at Kim's reaction, Justin tried not to laugh but wasn't doing very well at holding in his laughter.

"You're running around streaking and hardly anyone even knows it." Ron started laughing. "Dude that is so wrong." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to get a look for himself and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Justin asked Rufus with a laugh. "You're naked too."

"Yeah, but he's a naked mole rat, he's supposed to be naked." Ron patted Rufus on the head as he continued to laugh. "You're not."

"Oh come on Kimmie, don't be such a prude." Shego said as she saw that Kim was still blushing and not looking in Justin's direction.

"I'm not being a prude, I'm just trying not to be rude by staring." Kim replied quickly while her blush got a little deeper.

"What's to stare at? It's not like he's actually showing anything while he's all armored up like this." Shego smiled mischievously again "But then again I must admit that armor doesn't leave a whole lot to the imagination, especially around the back." She laughed as she saws Kim's eyes quickly look towards Justin's backside before looking away again.

"Not that I want to change the subject or anything." Justin said as he cleared his throat. "This may sound strange coming from me, but you two seem awfully friendly. You know, supposedly being enemies and all."

Shego immediately stopped laughing and spoke in a cool tone as she glared at Kim. "The only reason Princess is even here is that she doesn't know how to mind her own business."

"As I told you before Shego, I was going to help with this no matter what." Kim said as she returned Shego's glare.

Justin's gaze shifted between Shego and Kim as the two glared at each other, eventually he looked at Shego with an eyebrow raised and a bit of a smile.

"What?" Shego asked as she noticed Justin's look.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Justin told her, shaking his head as he struggled to keep from ginning, though he couldn't keep himself from snickering a little.

They all went silent as Director walked up to them; Shego's expression was one of anger and showed she was ready to fight, Justin looked distrustful.

"Justin Case, I am Dr. Director, leader of Global Justice." Director introduced herself and nodded her head. "I hope that despite our earlier unpleasantries we can have a civil conversation."

"Yeah I suppose a conversation would be alright." Justin replied in a bit of a cool tone. "Though I hope you'll understand that GJ isn't exactly high on the list of my favorite things. Being frozen and imprisoned for years tends to give one a negative opinion."

Director nodded. "That's understandable, Jackson was way out of line with what he did. Even with the top-secret nature of his facility he should have gotten clearance for such an operation. While I would have approved the idea of helping you, I never would have allowed him to freeze and contain you like he did."

"Thanks, I guess." Justin sighed. "But that's all in the past, bit pointless to discuss it now."

"Maybe not as pointless as you think." Director smiled. "Because now I offer my help; no tricks or traps like Jackson, I give you my word that GJ will find a way a way to cure you of Freak-Out."

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that again you're making a big mistake." Shego growled and stepped between Justin and Director.

"Shego, Dr. Director is nothing like Jackson. I know she's telling the truth." Kim told Shego as she stepped up beside her. "You should have noticed they seemed to have a big difference in opinion earlier."

"Justin will not be thought of as a prisoner." Director assured them. "While I insist that he does stay at a GJ facility while we're working on a cure; he'll be free to go out to visit friends, go to the movies or mall and hang out as he pleases."

"That does sound like a pretty good deal; but if I let him go and find out you're lying I will come to get him back, and nothing will stop me." Shego ignited her fists for emphasis.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Kim shook her head. "But I'm in agreement with Shego on this one."

"I appreciate your intentions you two, I really do." Justin spoke up as he put his hands on Kim's and Shego's shoulders. "But shouldn't this be my decision?" The pair looked briefly surprised, but then nodded and stepped back.

"Well Justin, will you accept my offer and allow GJ to find a cure for your condition?" Director smiled warmly and held out a hand.

Justin didn't move for a moment, like he was still thinking it over, but finally began to move his hand out towards Director's. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Justin screamed in pain and dropped to his knees as electricity crackled and sparked around his body.

Everybody began looking around for the source of the attack; in the air above them they saw Jackson wearing a jetpack and wielding some sort of high-tech rifle. In the darkened evening sky the light emanating from several more jetpacks could be seen approaching.

"Jackson! Stand down! This mission is over!" Director ordered; but Jackson didn't respond, instead he began aiming his weapon.

"Not this time." Shego said determinedly and hurling plasma blasts at Jackson.

As Shego's attack forced Jackson to dodge and prevented him from being able to fire Kim and Ron checked on Justin, who was still down on his knees and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Ron asked as he and Kim began to help Justin up.

"Can you stand okay?" Kim asked as Justin seemed a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That's one of the things they used when they captured me, I forgot how much those electro-cannons hurt." Justin looked at Jackson and the other incoming agents, a determined expression appeared on his face. "I think this is a battle that I need to fight myself."

"What are you talking about Justin?!" Shego questioned as she continued her attack on Jackson and the other agents. "You can't fight them when they have those electro-things."

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one Tasha, I know what I'm doing." Justin said as he took a few steps back from everyone.

Justin leaned forward slightly and large feathery wings erupted from his back, they were dark green just like his armor and resembled the wings of a bird of prey. Justin then leapt into the air and took flight.

"Now that's cool." Ron said in awe.

What does that fool think he's doing?" Shego grumbled to herself as she blasted plasma at any of the agents that got near Justin.

As Justin rose higher and weaved around the bolts from the agents' weapons his left arm extended and split into several whip-like tendrils. Justin swung his arm out at an agent that got close to him, most of the tendrils wrapped around the agent while the rest pulled the weapon from his hands. Justin pulled the agent around and flung him towards another agent, the two agents couldn't avoid each other and collided. Spiraling towards the ground the two managed to slow themselves down enough to avoid serious injury, but the crash ruined their jetpacks. Justin managed to take out four more agents with the same tactic, while Shego managed to take down three as she blasted at them from the ground.

There was a flash of blue as an agent that had a different weapon from the others fired, the light blue beam hit Justin in the leg and suddenly Justin found his leg encased in ice. Justin slammed his fist down on the ice and broke it, freeing his leg and getting rid of the weight of the ice that was threatening to hinder his flying. But as Justin's attention had been focused on the ice Jackson took aim and fired, Justin screamed again as the beam struck him in the back and knocked him from the air.

Shego, Kim and Ron began to rush forward hoping to somehow break Justin's fall; but they stopped when they saw Justin open his eyes and then wink at them. Justin's wings then wrapped completely around him and seemed to shift into something else; then Justin began to spin as he continued to fall, his spinning getting faster as he got closer to the ground. When Justin hit the ground there was no loud crash as most were expecting; instead Justin bored into the ground, throwing up dirt in all directions, only losing a small bit of speed as he vanished underground.

Jackson quickly landed cursing as he looked at the spot Justin came down; there was not a passable tunnel, just and area of broken and churned up earth. "Find him!" Jackson ordered his men. "He can't have gone far."

"You seriously think you're going to find him that easily?" Shego laughed. "Don't think so."

"Use the scanners!" Jackson further ordered, ignoring Shego.

"I don't think those are going to work." Kim commented. "They sure didn't earlier when Justin was scanned."

"Yeah, one of the agents nearly put it up his nose and it didn't detect anything." Ron added.

Jackson looked at them questioningly but then looked at his agents who were working with the scanners, the agents shook their heads and Jackson growled in anger.

"Face it Jackson, he's gone. It's mission over." Director told him. "We're going back to base where we're going to have a long discussion about your inability to follow orders."

"You forget Dr. Director, special regulations have placed me in charge of this mission. So I'm the one who says when the mission's over." Jackson stated. "And if I can't find him I'll just have to settle for his criminal friend here, perhaps if he hears she's been caught he'll come running back."

"Negative Commander Jackson." Will said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What?" Jackson glared at him.

"Those special regulations you mention also state that the target of the mission is the only concern and must be apprehended at all costs; any others are deemed unimportant during the mission and are to be ignored, even if the opportunity to capture them presents itself." Will explained, then began looking around. "And look, it appears you have yet to catch the target of the mission. And as long as you have not caught Freak-Out you can not touch Shego, unless you decide to call the mission off right here and now."

"Very well," Jackson said calmly but his body shook with rage. "Agents! Move Out! We have a monster to find."

They watched as Jackson and his men left, then everyone turned to look at Will.

"I wasn't doing to help Shego or Justin if that's what you're all wondering." Will said as everyone looked at him. "I just have an intense dislike for that man and it gives me great satisfaction to irk him like that."

"On the record I must say that I don't approve of my agents acting in such a way." Director said in a stern tone, but then smiled. "Off the record however, I say good job. I don't like that man either."

"Well considering his abilities and the head start the little conversation we just had with Jackson gave him Justin's probably long gone by now." Kim breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yeah, bet Jackson would have better luck finding a needle in a haystack." Ron grinned.

"We'll be taking our leave now. We are still on duty and technically a part of this mission after all." Director told them. "But don't worry, if we find Justin we get him to safety even if we have to smuggle him out right under Jackson's nose." Director then walked away, followed by Will who just nodded his head.

"Well I'm going to be taking off too; I know Justin won't let himself get caught so as long as he's out there and free I'm fine with that." Shego said with a small smile and began to walk away.

"How are you getting back?" Kim asked.

"With the jet of course. I'll fly myself back to Dr. D's and then they can take it back home or wherever." Shego motioned towards her brothers, who were still waiting near where they had come up out of the sewer. Hego was holding his head as if he had a headache. "You guys hear that?! So get back to the jet right now unless you plan on walking home!" Shego shouted the order to her brothers, who quickly jumped up and began heading in the direction they had left their jet. Shego began walking after them, but stopped after a moment and looked back over her shoulder. "Thanks Kim." She said simply and resumed walking.

Kim just nodded and she and Ron watched as Shego and Team Go walked away.

**xxxxxxx**

Kim pulled into her family's driveway after dropping Ron off at his house. While it wasn't really too late she was getting home much later than she had originally planned. Kim got out and checked over the car for any damages, but she found none despite the rather rough treatment in had been through earlier. Kim breathed a sigh of relief and went inside. But Kim's arrival did not go undetected as she saw her mother look around the corner from the kitchen.

Welcome home Kimmie." Ann said brightly with a warm smile.

"Evening Mom." Kim smiled back, but then noticed how quiet everything was. "Where is everyone?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your Father took the boys out for pizza, so you know they won't be back for a while if Jim and Tim get their way." Ann laughed as she poured herself some of the tea she had been making. "So how was your day?"

"A bit mixed actually." Kim told her mother. "A mission came up that was a bit tough to deal with, but in the end things turned out all right I think."

"As long as you felt you did your best and did the right thing everything will be fine." Ann smiled reassuringly. "Oh! I nearly forgot." Ann reached across a counter and picked up and envelope. "This is for you, I found it stuck to the door when I got home a little while ago. Strangest thing is that I could have sworn that it wasn't there when I came walking up to the door; I thought I heard a noise and turned to look but didn't see anything, when I turned back that envelope was there."

Kim took the envelope, it was a regular plain white envelope with the words 'To Kim' written on the front. Kim opened it and pulled out the single piece of paper that was inside, there was a short message on the paper.

'Sorry for all the trouble I caused, and thanks for putting up with me like you did. Thanks for everything, but most of all thanks for being my friend. TTFN until the day our paths cross again.'

The message was signed 'J.C.' and had a little smiley face under it that was winking and had a single fang. Kim couldn't help smiling.

"Who's it from?" Ann inquired.

"A friend Mom." Kim answered. "He had to leave suddenly and didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye, so it seems he got a note to me so he could say goodbye."

"Sounds like a nice boy." Ann smiled. "Shame I never got to meet him."

"You'll probably meet him sometime." Kim smiled back. "I have a feeling our paths will cross again someday."

**xxxxxxx**

Shego was making her way through the hallways of Drakken's lair; she had a small smile on her face and had the photo album she had picked up while out on her search tucked under her arm. When she first got back she thought she'd just head straight for her room and relax; but the she figured she'd better let Drakken know she was back, it'd get the inevitable rant from Drakken about her being gone for days over with and then she'd be free to relax.

Shego stepped into Drakken's lab only to find the mad scientist laughing to himself as he was typing something into his computer then he moved to write something in a notebook, he seemed to be almost dancing with joy. As he was writing he spotted Shego.

"Shego, you're back!" Drakken said brightly, then his face got more serious. "You could have at least called or something, you were gone for days! But no matter! While you were gone I was able to proceed forward with my plan. The henchmen and I had ourselves a night out and we actually stole what I needed for my latest plan."

"I'm mildly impressed Dr. D." Shego smirked. "You actually managed to steal something without me."

"Yes Shego, it may have cost me a few henchmen but I got away with what I needed." Drakken declared dramatically. "It was in a secret government storage facility where they lock up technology and dangerous devices confiscated from captured villains; it was so well defended I almost didn't get in, and nearly didn't make it back out. But I was able to acquire this!" Drakken pulled off a sheet that had been covering something on a table. Shego gasped when she recognized the device. "It's called the Hyper-Genetic Accelerator, and it's capable of creating monstrous creatures that I'll be able to use to terrorize the populace until the entire world surrenders to me! I haven't tested it out yet but… Shego! What are you doing?!" Drakken yelled when he saw Shego's aura flare around one hand as she pointed at the device.

Shego let loose with her power and a stream of plasma struck the device, it only took seconds for the device to melt. But Shego didn't stop there, she didn't cease until the device and the metal table it was on were reduced to a molten puddle on the floor.

"Why Shego…?" Drakken asked, the expression on his face looking like that of a child that had just lost a favorite pet.

"Trust me Drakken that thing is nothing but trouble." Shego said with a serious expression on her face. "It's better this way, that's something that never should have been made in the first place."

"But my plan…" Drakken seemed on the verge of tears.

Shego sighed. "Tell you what Dr. D; I hear Hench Co. has created a new laser, their most powerful one yet. I'll go steal it for you to replace that thing."

"Well, I do like lasers." Drakken was already sounding happier.

"Great." Shego smiled. "Just let me go put something away in my room and then I'll go pick up your new toy."

Shego then headed for her room, flipping through the photo album as she walked. Shego ignored the henchmen as she walked by them even if they were looking at her strangely, wondering just what was in that book that could make Shego smile like that.

**xxxxxxx**

A woman was quickly making her way down an alleyway in a hurry to get home from shopping so that she would not miss her favorite programs. She knew it could be dangerous to be going through dark alleyways so late in this city, but nothing had happened so far and she figured her luck would hold out.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows towards the woman, she gasped as the young punk pulled out a knife. "All right lady I think you know how this goes." The punk told her as she backed into a wall. "Give me all your money and I won't mess you up."

The punk thought he heard something and looked to the side just in time to be struck in the face by something; it had a long slim body and a reptilian head, dark green armored plates covered its head and back and it had a dark gray underbelly. As the punk reeled from the blow another of the things grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him off his feet then up into the air; it flung him upward then both of the things wrapped around his legs and slammed him down to the ground. The punk was only able to let out a groan before he lost consciousness.

The woman watched as the things pulled away and went backwards down the alleyway where she saw another figure, though the woman couldn't really make out any details other than a golden glow coming from the person's eyes. The serpent things pulled back towards the figure seeming to have come out of the person's sleeve, but the woman watched as the two things merged together and then reform into a hand.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" The person asked as he straightened out his sleeve.

The woman screamed and ran away, not even slowing down when she dropped something.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you…" Justin sighed as the woman was long gone. Then walked over to the item she had dropped and picked it up. "Dropped your bag of apples."

Justin raised his arm, his hand becoming dark gray and clawed as he did so, his arm then extended up until his hand grabbed the edge of the top of the building. Justin quickly pulled himself up and walked over to the edge that faced the street and sat down; he also opened the bag of apples and began eating since he wasn't about to let food go to waste.

Justin had spent the last two weeks running all over the place so that Jackson and his men would lose his trail, and it seemed to have worked since he hadn't seen any GJ agents since he left Middleton. One thing Justin figured that was majorly helping him was that his metabolism seemed to have stabilized since his body wasn't demanding the vast quantities of food like it had been when he first escaped. He still was having to eat more than a normal person would, but since he wasn't having to clean out stores of their food anymore, which gave away his location, Justin was okay with that.

As Justin watched the cars pass by below him thoughts of recent events passed through his mind. He had thought before that he had wanted a normal life, but thinking back over his life he found himself doubting that his life had ever really been normal. There was him becoming friends with Tasha, aka Shego, and all his adventures with her and her brothers after they got their powers, not to mention the whole Freak-Out ordeal. Even after being locked away and then escaping he tried to go back to what he thought was a normal life, then he ran into Kim Possible and her friends. Justin thought that maybe fate was trying to tell him something. Justin found himself wondering why he wanted a normal life anyway when the strange one he had was so much more interesting. He was free to live how he pleased and go where he pleased; he was on an adventure now, one that he had no clue where it'd take him but he hoped would involve his friends again sometime and somewhere.

Justin grinned and laughed to himself; but the sounds of sirens interrupted his thoughts and he looked around for the cause of the commotion. Looking down the street he saw several police cars pull up in front of a bank, the police jumped out of their cars and took out their weapons and one with a megaphone was demanding the surrender of the criminals in the bank. Gunshots ringing out and the police diving for cover showed that the criminals surrendering wasn't likely.

"Well well, looks like something exciting is going on over there." Justin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Okay, heads I stay sitting here and let the police do their job; tails I go over there and freak out those bank robbers."

Justin flipped the coin into the air, caught it and slapped it down on the top of his hand. As Justin looked as the result he just smirked and his eyes began to glow gold.

_**The End**_

_**Author Notes: **And that concludes my first KP story 'Kim Possible: Freaked Out', I hope that you enjoyed it._

_Keep an eye out because I'll be writing more KP stories in the future._


End file.
